Sisterly Love
by JoJo2604
Summary: The ultimate betrayal. Smithy/Stevie.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this chapter a few weeks back but I am not sure yet if Im gunna continue with it. So please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"I have asked her to marry me..." Smithy smiled. She just stared at him "Its serious then?". Smithy laughed lightly "We have been together for a while now". She glared at him "Seven months Smithy... its hardly a life time is it". He shook his head "Stevie.. I thought you would be happy for us..". She laughed "You are marrying my sister what am I ment to be happy about". He watched her walk away for a second before standing up and following her. "What is your problem?" he asked grabbing her arm. She sighed "Nothing... I just.. Im happy for you I am.. why dont we go for a drink tonight.. celebrate". He nodded "Yeah.. I'll ring Lucy.. we will meet you in the pub after shift". Stevie moved past him walking down the corridor.

Sitting alone at her desk she couldnt help but feel upset. She glanced round the empty room, she was the only one in on the lonely sunday shift, as the door swung open she glanced up. "Stevie.. are you busy?" she shook her head lightly before glancing to the ground. He frowned "Whats up?". She smiled weakly "Smithy has asked Lucy to marry him.." she stopped herself glancing as the tall Sergeant rested onto her desk. "He wants me to be happy for them Callum". He smiled "And your not?". She shook her head "I want to be... and I would be if it was anybody but Smithy she was marrying". She glanced up at Callum. "I care for him you know... I always thought their relationship would fizzle out". Callum nodded "Yeah... I think everyone did.. I for one I thought he would end up with you". She smiled "Maybe you could tell him that". Callum smiled "Have you told Smithy you want to be with him?". Shaking her head she smiled raising from her seat "What is this case then?". Callum smiled "A rape twenty nine year old accusing her brothers mate". Stevie nodded "OK... give me five minutes". Callum smiled "Can I give you some advice?". Stevie smiled to him "Have I got a choice". He shook his head "Tell him how you feel.. he might stop the wedding". Stevie shook her head "I cant do that to Lucy.. it would break her heart". Callum smiled "You will have to get over him then".

Arriving at the pub she walked to the bar and ordered a drink. "I thought you might need some moral support.." Callum smiled.  
>She turned to him "You didnt have to come.." He nodded "Its fine... Im assuming there is a free pint in it". Stevie laughed ordering him a drink. "There here" Callum smiled and Stevie turned to face them as they approached. Smithys arm was drapped round her shoulder, she couldnt help but be angry. "Hi..." Lucy smiled placing a kiss to her sisters check. Smithy placed his hand to Stevies shoulder and smiled at her before turning his attention to Callum. "Stone.. I didnt know you were coming" he smiled. Stevie nodded "I invited him... I didnt think you would mind". Callum smirked "Stevie needs someone to keep her company when you two go home". Smithy glared at him "And I guess your just the man for the job". Lucy smiled between the three "Are you gunna get me a drink Dale? you know I can only stay for one.. so hurry it up a bit". Smithy nodded leaning against the bar next to Stevie. "Shall we get a table?" Callum smiled and followed Lucy to a small table. Stevie remained sat on the bar stool. "What are you doing getting involved with him?" Smithy asked leaning into her ear. She turned to him "He is a friend... since you seem to have forgotten I exist". Smithy shook his head "Its not like that... I have a lot going on". She smirked "Yeah like shacking up with my little sister". He glared at her "You can be a right piece of work when you want to be, you know that". She nodded "Obviously I have learnt that from you". He smiled placing a drink infront of her "Listen... Stevie I havent come here to argue with you.. Lucy has some friends going round to hers tonight to talk wedding plans why dont you go as well". Stevie laughed "I think I would rather stick pins in my eyes". He shook his head "Dont say I didnt offer". Stevie remained sat at the bar, glancing over to the three laughing at the small table every so often. As they approached her she sighed ordering another drink. "Im going now Stevie.. I'll give you a ring tomorrow" Lucy smiled, placing a kiss to her cheek. "Do you want to walk me out?" she smiled to Smithy, he nodded. "Its not hard Lucy... the door is that way" Stevie lent past them pointing to the door. Smithy glared at her "I will be back in a minute" he smiled to Callum. Callum pulled a stool next to Stevie "Do you want to go?". She shook her head "No.. I need another drink" she sighed. He smiled "I have some drink at mine". She stared at him for a second. "That wont be necessary Sergeant Stone... Im gunna take her home". Stevie gared at Smithy as he took hold of her arm "Come on you have had too much to drink". She pulled from him "I have only had two drinks and I have just ordered another one". Smithy shook his head and smiled to the barman as he placed the drink infront of Stevie, he lent past her and picked the drink up before she could. "Here you go..." he smiled passing the pint to Callum. "Now.. I am taking you home... move it". She slid off the bar stool and smiled to Callum "I'll see you tomorrow" she grinned placing a slight kiss to Callums lips. Once outside he glared at her "You are making a fool of yourself". She shook her head "No.. Im having some fun.. something you would know little about now". He glared at her "Just walk Stevie.. the sooner I get you home.. the sooner I can leave".<p>

Standing on her doorstep he watched as she fumbled nervously with the keys before pushing it into the lock and entering her small flat. He smiled "I'll see you tomorrow Stevie". She glared at him "Not if I see you first you wont" she pushed the door too but he rammed his foot in and pushed it open "What is your problem?". She glared at him "You.. you are my problem... now go away Smithy". He shook his head forcing his way inside "What have I done that is so awful?". She stared at him "You and Lucy... what is it cause she is younger?". He shook his head "I dont understand... you dont want me to be with Lucy". She glared at him "NO" she shouted. "Well its to late... we are together and we are getting married". She shook her head "Get out Smithy". He backed her against the wall placing his arms either side of her. "You are a bitch.. you're not happy so you dont want anyone else to be". She glared at him "Dont hold back Smithy... let me know how you really feel". He nodded "You are acting like a little slut.. throwing yourself at Callum..". She inturupted "It is none of you buisness..". he glared at her "I care about you.. I dont want to see him hurt you". She pulled from his arms "You stopped caring the moment you met Lucy". He pushed the door shut and followed her into the living room "You know that isnt true.. I do care.. is that what this is about... your jelous that Im close to Lucy now... you will always be my best friend Stevie.. she wont change that". She shook her head leaning against the wall "And its always gunna be her you love". She glanced to the ground. Feeling his hands take hold of hers she looked up into his eyes "Do you have feelings for me Stevie?". She glanced back to the ground, his soft hand took hold of her chin, lifting her face to meet his, he pushed his lips down to hers. She pulled away staring at him "This.." she gestured between them "It cant happen... you are dating my sister". He smiled placing his other hand to her face "It has always been you Stevie... she was just the closest I could get to being with you". She shook her head "We cant". He smiled before pushing his lips back down to hers, letting his tounge slip slowly into her mouth. He began tugging at her clothes as she led the way to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please Review. :-) xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

She layed back onto the bed and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that were forming. He lent over her letting his lips slowly brush against hers. She pulled away "Smithy... we cant do this". He nodded "We shouldnt of let that happen... but Im going to finish with Lucy tomorrow". Stevie shook her head "You cant". He smiled "Its a bit late to have second thoughts". He ran his hand slowly over her face "Smithy this is wrong". He pushed his lips down to her check "It has ever felt so right to me Stevie". She looked into his eyes and sighed "Smithy.. I cant do it to Lucy... Im her sister Im ment to protect her, look out for her... not steal her man". He laughed. "Its not funny Smithy". He smiled "I know.." he pushed his lips to her neck, "I have never met anyone like you... Lucy doesnt compare". Stevie pulled away "Im not gunna start an affair with you... you are marrying her". He shook his head "Not after tomorrow I wont be". He layed back down into her bed, wrapping his arm round her shoulder he pulled her onto his chest. She went to pull away but he tightened his grip "Its just a cuddle Stevie... there is nothing wrong with that". She smiled "Except for the fact we are in bed together". He briefly pushed his lips onto hers "You are so beautiful when you smile". She ran her hand over his chest "I have wanted this to happen for so long". He grinned as she placed her lips to his chest, he ran his hands down her body before sliding her ontop of him.

Walking into the kitchen he grinned watching as she buttered her toast "Morning gorgeous". She turned to face him, staring for a second as he stood in just his jeans she sighed "Last night shouldnt of happened". He walked over and ran his hands through her hair "I want to be with you, I lo..." she interupted "Dont Smithy... dont say it". He placed his lips to her cheek, slowly moving accross her face until she allowed there lips to meet. As he broke away he grinned "You can say it was wrong all you want.. maybe the circumstances were but I am ment to be with you.. and I am gunna finish with Lucy" he picked her toast up and took a bite before smiling at her "And then you are stuck with me.." he grinned at her before turning to the door "Thanks for the toast Moss".

"Stevie..." She glanced to Callum as he rested down oppisite her. "Hi.. how are you Callum?". He nodded "Im fine... are you feeling better today?". She nodded "Yeah much better thanks". She glanced over as Smithy walked through the main door to the canteen and made his way to the counter. Callum couldnt help but notice the chemistry even though the couple were at least ten foot apart. He smiled back to her "So he got you home in one piece?". Stevie dragged her eyes back to Callum "Well you know Smithy... always the gentleman..." she glanced down as her phone started ringing on the table "Sorry Callum I need to get this" she stood back up and walked away. She past Smithy at the counter and winked at him grinning as his eyes lit up,  
>watching as she walked from the room.<p>

When he arrived outside his office he grinned to her as she lent against the door waiting for him. "You just cant keep away eh Moss?" he smiled leaning into her ear slightly. She shook her head "Lucy wants me to go and meet her.. she says its important". Smithy shook his head as he pushed the door open for her to walk through "Everything is important to her... its probably nothing" He pushed the door shut and grabbed hold of her hand "Dont panic..." he pushed his lips tightly onto hers. "Im gunna finish it tonight.. just go and see what she wants..". Stevie smiled weakly "There is no way she knows about last night" he ran his hands through her hair "Now DS Moss... is that all you wanted?". She sighed as he pushed his lips to his neck. She pulled away glancing at her watch "Yeah... I have to go". She moved towards the door but he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him he lent down placing his lips to hers, letting his tounge push into her mouth. When she tilted her head away from him he grinned "I cant wait". She shook her head to indicate for him to continue. "I cant wait..." he paused leaning in to her ear "To take you to bed and you not feel guilty". She smiled as he pulled away "I'll see you later Inspector Smith".

She sat patiently waiting in the small coffee shop, nerves slowly building inside her as she saw Lucy pull the door open. "Hi how are you?" Lucy grinned as she sat down. Stevie nodded "Im fine.. I thought there was something wrong?". Lucy shook her head slightly to Stevie as the waitress aproached "I will have a tea.. do you want another?" she glanced to Stevie. Stevie nodded "Another black coffee please". Stevie smiled weakly "So what was so urgent?". Lucy grinned "I have some news.. but you have to keep it too yourself I havent had a chance to talk to Dale yet". Stevie nodded trying to force a smile to her face, Lucy seemed so happy Stevie couldnt help but feel guilty. "Im pregnant.. only a few weeks but isnt that great.. Dale will be so pleased". Stevie couldnt help but think her whole world was falling apart. "Stevie.. isnt it great Dale will be a great dad, wont he?". Stevie smiled "He will be an amazing dad". Lucy smiled as the waitress placed the drinks down before turning her attention back to Stevie "You are going to be an Auntie". Stevie nodded as she took a sip from her drink. She placed it back to the table "I have to go Lucy... I will ring you tonight". Once back in her car Stevie felt the tears begin to flood down her cheeks. Smithy would be an amazing dad, but it should be with her.

Arriving at the station Stevie made her way to his office. She knocked lightly on the door. "Come in" he shouted. She pushed the door open and walked in. He stood up and moved towards her. Pushing the door closed he took her in his arms. She pulled away and shook her head "Lucy's pregnant". Smithy shook his head "How... I have always been carefull". Stevie glared at him "obviously not carefull enough". He moved towards her "It doesnt change anything.. I still wan..". She interupted "It changes everything Smithy.. you cant leave her now". Smithy took her hand "I cant stay with her.. Stevie I want to be with you.. it will never work with Lucy". Stevie smiled "You have to try.. for the baby". Smithy shook his head "Im ending it.. I cant be with her.. not after last night" he took hold of her hand "You mean the world to me". Stevie ran her fingers through his "You cant end it with her.. she is pregnant.. with your baby". Smithy smiled "I can still be a dad.. there are hundreds of men that would be in the same postion". Stevie smiled weakly "What? shagging your missess sister?". He glanced down "You know what I mean". Stevie smiled pulling her hands from his "You cant leave her I will never forgive you Smithy, she is my sister and she needs you". Smithy grabbed her hands again "So what.. thats it.. we are finished?". Stevie nodded "We dont have a choice". Smithy smiled "Im not giving you up" he moved closer to her "I cant give you up". She sighed "We cant". She moved past him "I have to go.. I will see you around Smithy".

He sighed when he arrived at Lucys, he pushed his key into the lock and let himself in, hearing the voices made him cringe slightly. As he walked into the living room he smiled at Lucy before glancing round her friends. He walked back out the room. She stood up and followed him into the kitchen. "I have some news.." He glanced down and she nodded looking angry "Stevie has told you hasnt she". He looked back up "Im a copper Lucy.. she couldnt keep it from me". She smiled moving over and pushing her lips on to his "The girls and I are organising a engagement party two weeks on saturday.. make sure you are off" she walked back out the kitchen and into the living room. He followed her and pocked his head in the door "I gotta go Lucy.. Im ment to be meeting Callum.. I will see you later" she continued with her conversation not even acknowledging the Inspector.

Stevie stood up and moved to the front door, pulling it open she sighed "You shouldnt be here". He shook his head "No words Moss". He walked in the door pushing it closed behind himself, he moved into her body. She could feel his body tightening round her. It was all going in slow motion as he ran his hand down her face before leaning down and placing his lips to hers. As he broke away he grinned "I love you.. I have for a long time". He licked his lips slightly "The question is.. do you love me or do you want me to go?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews so far becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever, they do mean so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Smithy sat watching as Lucy and her friends began drapping engagement decorations from the walls of the pub they had hired. "Is it straight Dale?" she called. He carried on running his mind over the last conversation he had had with Stevie _"The question is.. do you love me or do you want me to go?". "Just go Smithy.. I dont love you"._ Lucy placed her hand to his face "Are you ok Smithy?". He nodded "What time are people getting here?" he asked glancing at his watch. "About an hour" she smiled walking back to the decorations. Stevie had done her best to avoid him completly since she had vertually chucked him out of her flat. "Who have you invited from work?" she called over to him. "Erm.. just about everyone, there are a few that cant come because they were working tonight". Lucy sat down beside him "Ok.. Im gunna go home and get ready.. I will see you when I get back" she placed her lips gently onto his before rising to her feet. "Right come on girls lets go and get ready... Dale can finish off". He struggled as he stood on the ladder, he heard the door close and carried on pinning the banner to the wall, dropping the pin he sighed. "Can you pass me another pin Luc?" he called. He lent down to take it as he felt her hand brush past his leg. "Stevie.." he climbed down the ladder "I... you have been avoiding me" he sighed once back to the floor. She smiled weakly glancing round "Where is Lucy?". He gestured to the door "she has gone to get ready". Stevie nodded making her way to the door "Ok.. I go and see her there". Smithy grabbed her arm "You might as well wait... she will be back soon, the party starts soon any way". Stevie shook her head "Im not staying for the party". She pulled away and he grabbed her arm once again "Stevie.. if you dont stay Lucy will know something is up.. please cant we just put the last few weeks in the past". She glanced up at the decorations "Im happy for you both of you.." she passed him the card she held in her hand "I am sorry" she moved to the door. "What is it making you leave... you feel guilty or the fact you wont be able to keep your hands off me". She turned back to him "I dont want to be with you". He smiled "Keep telling yourself.. you might convince yourself... eventualy". She turned and glared at him "What do I have to do to prove I dont want you?". He gestured to the pub "Stay.. prove to yourself you dont want me" she glanced round the room "Fine".

The party was in full swing and Stevie sat alone at a table. As Callum approached her he sighed "You having a good time?". She smirked "Oh yeah.. the best" she replied sarcastically. He sat down "Can I buy you a drink?" she shook her head "Im fine thanks". She turned her attention back to where Smithy and Lucy stood with her friends. She smiled as Mickey approached her and sat down "Good party eh?". Stevie nodded slightly turning her attention back to Smithy, she panicked as he walked towards the table. He lent against the back of a chair and sighed "Give me strength.. all that woman talks about is weddings and babies". Mickey nodded "And its all gunna get worse mate.. you wait to the big day". Smithy laughed slightly watching as Stevie rose to her feet "I need to get some air" she sighed moving towards the back door of the pub. "So Smithy... what is so special about miny Moss over there that she has managed to convince you to marry her". Smithy smiled glancing to Lucy before back to Mickey "She is just special..." he moved away "Im going for a slash.. I'l speak to you in a bit". He walked towards the toilet glancing back making sure noone was watching him he walked through the back door.

"Struggling are we?" he asked as he walked to where she lent against the pub wall. She shook her head "Why are you doing this to me?". He smiled "I didnt think you cared Moss". She stared at the ground "I cant handle this Smithy, watching you all over her". He took her hand "Making you jelous is it.. making you realise just how much you want me". Stevie glared up at him "Are you trying to hurt me Smithy.." she went to walk past him "I dont need this". He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her "I love you.. I love you Stevie". She shook her head "No.. you are with Lucy". He smiled moving closer into her face "How long are you gunna fight it.. I know you love me Stevie.. it will happen". She lent back against the wall, as he ran his hand over her face "Smithy.." she began as he slowly placed his lips to her neck. "We cant... Smithy..". She pulled his hair slightly causing him to pull away, she stared at him before rooting her fingers deeper into his hair and pulling his lips down onto hers. After several minutes she panted as he pulled away, she glanced down "Lucy will be looking for you". He shook his head "Forget her Stevie". She smiled "You need to get back Smithy".

Once back inside Smithy struggled to keep his eyes from Stevie. As the pub slowly emptied he moved over resting down next to Mickey keeping his eyes trained on Stevie. "Dale.. Im going to go clubbing, do you want to come?" Lucy grinned resting down onto his lap. Smithy shook his head "No.. I think I will give it a miss". Mickey smiled "Where are you going?". She grinned at him "That new place just down the road.. wanna come?". Mickey nodded "If thats ok with you Smithy?" he nodded "Corse". Callum stood up "I'll come too.. Stevie?" he held his hand out to her. She smiled "Im gunna leave it too... I could do with getting home". Lucy placed a kiss to Smithys lips "Make sure Stevie gets home ok". Smithy watched as the group left before turning back to Stevie "Come on.. I will walk you home" she shook her head "I will get a cab". He smiled "Stevie.. Im just gunna walk you home, nothing else.. come on its on my way".

Arriving at her front door she turned and smiled to him "You coming in?". He smiled glancing to the floor "I thought you said nothing could happen". She shook her head "It shouldnt.. but I cant take it no more Smithy.. I love you". He nodded stepping inside the front door he closed it before pulling her into his arms, "We will work something out Stevie.. we are gunna sort this". She shook her head "No.. if we are gunna do this you have to stay with Lucy at least until the baby is born". He shook his head "Thats six months Stevie". She glanced down "You cant walk out on her when she is pregnant". He took her hands "I love you Stevie... I cant do that knowing how much its gunna hurt you". Stevie pulled from him "I cant be with you then". He grabbed her wrist as she moved past him "I need you Moss.. if I have to stay with her to be with you.. I will do it". She nodded as he wrapped his arms tight round her shoulders, she pulled out of his arms and slipped his jacket down his arms before leading the way to her bedroom.

As they layed wrapped up in bed in each others arms she couldnt help but grin, she knew what she was doing was wrong but this was Smithy, the only person she had ever considered settling down with, her soulmate. He placed his hand under her chin lifting her face to his. He pulled her lips onto his letting his tounge slip into her mouth. They both jumped as her phone buzzed away in her jeans pocket as they layed on the floor, she pulled from his arm and reached down pulling it out. "Its Lucy" she glanced to Smithy "Answer it.. tell her Im asleep". She nodded "Hi Luc..". "Where is Dale.. did he walk you home". Stevie smiled to him "Yeah... he had to much to drink he has passed out on my sofa". Lucy sighed "Well wake him up and send him home.. Im at his place waiting for him". Stevie smiled weakly "Ok.. I will try and wake him.. I will ring you back". She hung the phone up and turned to him "She wants you to go home". He shook his head "Tell her Im right out of it.. you cant wake me". Stevie shook her head "I cant lie to her". Smithy smiled "You wanna tell her the real reason Im not going home" he pushed his mouth down onto hers and grinned as she pulled away "Im staying here". Stevie smiled weakly glancing to the phone "I will tell her I cant wake you". He listened as Lucy stressed down the phone before Stevie hung up. She stared at him as he began grinning to himself. "Its not funny Smithy.." she stressed "Its me she went mad at". He smiled pulling at the white covers "You look so sexy when you're angry". He lifted the covers and glanced down at her naked body, he licked his lips "Now Moss.. Im gunna have to make you happy again". She grinned as he pushed his lips down onto her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xx <strong>

**steviesmithy4ever: I dont want to give to much away as I already have most of this story wrote but I will say judging by your last comment we must think alike slightly lol :-) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews so far hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thank you :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Smithy woke to her lips gently brushing against his. He grinned as she pulled away "Morning Moss". She ran her hands over his chest "Morning.. you want a coffee?". He shook his head "Coffee can wait" he pinned her down onto the bed and smiled before pushing his lips down onto her bare skin. She pushed him away and moved from his clutches. "Im going to have a shower Smithy"  
>He nodded as she climbed from the bed. He watched as she walked into the bathroom. He climbed from the bed and followed her.<br>"Want some company?" he asked as the water began banging against the sides of the shower. She turned back to him and grinned before gesturing to the shower. They had been in the shower a while when Stevie put her finger to his mouth to silence him. "I heard something.." she paused as the door bell rang. As she went to step out he grabbed her arm "Leave it". She shook her head "It might be important". He pulled her back to him placing his lips to her neck. Hearing the door bell sound again she pulled away "I will only be a second". She moved out and grabbed her dressing gown making her way to the front door. She pulled it open. "Lucy... what are you doing here?" she asked her voice paniked. Lucy smiled "I have come to see Dale... where is he?". Stevie smiled weakly "He is in the shower". Lucy glanced at Stevies wet hair "Where have you been then?". Stevie ran her hand over her hair "Oh.. I got out about ten minutes ago... I havent had time to dry it yet". Lucy nodded moving through the flat "Well you dont mind if I go and keep him company" she grinned. "Morinig babe" he jumped as her voice crept up behind him. He stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel. "Luc what are you doing here?". She smiled "I have come to see you before you go to work". She moved into his body pushing her lips to his, he pulled back. "Whats the matter Dale?". He shook his head "I have to get ready for work". She smiled grabbing at his towel "Im sure you can spare half hour". He glanced out the door "Not here no.. Stevie is in the other room". Lucy grinned "Dont worry about her". He pulled from her walking into the bedroom "Its not gunna happen Lucy". She nodded following him into the bedroom "Fine.. I will see you tonight". He grabbed her arm as she walked towards the door "Im working a double shift.. I will see you tomorrow". She glared at him "Since when?". He turned to his clothes "Since I was asked to.. its my job Luc I dont get a choice". "Fine" she snapped before walking from the room.

"I will see you later then Moss" he smiled as they arrived at work. She nodded before heading up the stairs. He watched her for a second before following her. "Whats the matter?" he asked. She shook her head "Nothing..." he shook his head "Dont say nothing Stevie.. you have been quite since we left yours". She turned to him "Can you blame me...". He smiled as a few people passed them on the stairs. "What have I dont this time?". She glared at him "Its hard enough knowing what you are doing with my sister.. you dont have to do it in my flat". He laughed "Thats why your sulking because you think I shagged her in your flat" he moved close to her "I knocked her back.. and I told her I was on a double shift so I could take you out tonight.." he shook his head "But if this is the way your gunna treat me I dunno why I bother". He walked down the stairs and made his way to the locker rooms.

Stevie had been sat at her desk about half an hour when she saw Smithy walk into CID. She grinned briefly as he glanced in her direction, before walking into Neils office. She pulled her desk open and grabbed a compact mirror glancing at her face and then shoving it back in the draw. Smithy walked back out of Neils office. She grinned, a grin which faded when he walked straight out of the door without even acknowledgeing her. Stevie remained sat at her desk for a few moments before smiling to herself she rose to her feet and grabbed her coat.

Sitting alone in his office he sighed as the knock echoed round the room. "Yeah.." he shouted. He glanced up as she pushed the door open and walked in, before returning his eyes to the computer. "What do you want?" he asked. She smiled closing the door "To say sorry.." he inturupted "I dont really wanna hear it". She nodded "I thought you would say that.. which is why.. she grinned moving over and pulling the blinds down the large windows surronding his office, before turning back to him. "I thought I would show you Im sorry". He shook his head "No Im not ready to know how sorry you are". She smiled "I thought you would say that too". He nodded "So what do you want then?". She moved over leaning onto the desk "Im here to report a crime". He looked up at her "Oh yeah.. whats that then?". She smiled unbuttoning her long coat "My clothes have been stolen". He gulped as a grin emerged on his face "Is that right.. well I will have to look into that for you". He stood up and lifted her onto the desk and placed his lips to hers, letting his hands wander inside her coat.

"Stevie.. how are you?" he asked as he approached her in the canteen. She nodded "Im fine thanks.. how are you?". He smiled following her to a table and sitting down next to her "Im fine thanks.. do you fancy a drink after shift tonight?". Stevie glanced round before back to him "Im sorry Callum I have plans... another night". He nodded raising back to his feet "You busy tomorrow evening.. maybe we could go for dinner?". She smiled "Maybe I will let you know tomorrow". She watched as he walked to the door. She took a sip from her coffee, the voice startled her and she glanced up "Found your clothes then Moss". She laughed "It seems I just missplaced them". Smithy nodded "Well you need to get dressed up tonight.. we have plans". She smiled "Where are we going?". He shook his head "Now that would be telling Moss.. I will pick you up at half eight" he winked at her before walking towards the door. She watched him as he disapeared. Glancing down to her coffee she sighed, she wished things could be normal for them, she was fed up with sneaking round already and they would be doing it for a long time yet.

She ran her eyes up her reflection in the full length mirror and smiled. Her long top and leggings was different to her normal dress style. She applied some lip gloss and glanced at the clock. Hearing the knock on the door she grinned to herself and made her way to the door. He ran his eyes up and down her "Wow.. Stevie you look stunning". She smiled at him as he lent in the door and placed a brief kiss to her lips, before moving aside for her to step out. She smiled "So what is the big surprise tonight then?". He laughed as she walked down the path "If I told you then it wouldnt be a surprise". He pulled the car door open and gestured for her to get in.

As the car stop she glanced round the secluded park. "What are we doing?" she asked. He smiled "Get out the car". Her eyes darted round the empty park before she climbed out. He pulled on her hand and took her to a small blanket layed out on the grass with champaine and two glasses. "Sit down I'll be back in a second". She watched as he walked away slightly and pulled out his phone, he spoke for a few seconds before returning to her side. He sunk down next to her and passed her a glass of drink. She smiled as he lent into her lips he placed a brief kiss before pulling away. She smiled as he pointed to the sky. She looked up before back to the Inspector "What am I looking at?". He grinned "Just wait". As the first explosion shot into the sky she grinned watching as the fireworks lit the park up. She couldnt help but grin as he moved closer to her wrapping his arms round her tiny frame and laying down pulling her onto his chest. They sat in silence watching the lights shot through the sky. After a while they came to an end and she turned to face him "Smithy... this is amazing". He pulled her lips down onto his letting his tounge slip into her mouth. As he pulled away he smiled "I want you to know Stevie how myuch you mean to me.. you are the person Im ment to spend the rest of my life with.." she glanced down, he placed his hand to her face "And I know things arent perfect at the moment.. but we will be together" he reached into his pocket and produced a box and passed it to her. "This is to prove that I do love you". She grinned as she pulled the box open and glanced at the charm braclet "I know you said you wanted one". She nodded "Its beautiful Smithy". He smiled "Not nearly as beautiful as you". She laughed slightly placing her lips to his. "Right come on.." he smiled climbing to his feet. She took his hand as he pulled her up, he grabed the remainder of the champaine and walked to the car, he opened the door and watched as she slid in, he passed the champaine to her "Hold this... we will finish it at the hotel". She grinned as he pushed her door shut and walked round climbing in the other side. "Hotel?" she smiled as he pulled the door closed. "Yeah I have booked us in at the Hilton.. I just thought as we both have the morning off tomorrow we could relax... unless you wanna go home". She shook her head "No... it sounds perfect" she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading xxxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of chapter four. Hope you like this one. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Smithy took every oppertunity he could to spend more and more time with Stevie, lying to Lucy about working late or meeting old friends. "Will you be home tonight?" she asked standing in the bathroom door. He smiled "Im working a double shift Luc.. sorry". She nodded "Thats the third one this week". He nodded "I know we are short staffed". She glanced down to her swollen stomack and placed her hand to her unborn baby. "What is going on Dale?". He shook his head and pulled his jumper over his head "Nothing". She shook her head "I never see you anymore". He smiled "I know we are not seeing as much of each other as we used to but we have a baby on the way.. I need to work all the hours I can". She smiled "Ok.. well I will ring you later". He nodded making his way to the door "Dale.." he turned back to her. "Can I have a kiss?". He nodded and moved over placing a slight peck to her cheek.

"Morning gorgeous" he smiled leaning over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs to CID, she turned to face him and grinned "Good morning Inspector Smith". He stared deep into her eyes "I missed you last night". She glanced up at him "I missed you too". He checked around glancing up and down the stairs before pushing his lips gently to hers. "I will see you later Moss" he grinned as he made his way back down the stairs. She watched him walk away for a few seconds before continuing up to CID. Once in the office she rested down at her desk, she had been there a few moments when her mobile rang. "DS Moss..." she answered without even glancing at the screen. "Stevie.. its Lucy.. I need to see you". Stevie sighed slightly "Im sorry Luc, Im working". She heard Lucy sniff back some tears "Its important please Stevie.. I need to see you". Stevie smiled slightly "Ok.. give me half an hour I will meet you in the cafe on Canley High Street".

Walking into CID he glanced round, noticing the petite blonde missing he walked over and lent against Mickeys desk. The detective looked up at him "Hi Smithy" Smithy nodded "Hello" he glanced round "Its quite up here". Mickey gestured to Stevies desk "Thats because motor mouth over there has gone out..". Smithy nodded "Where is she?". Mickey shook his head "No idea... but she spent last night with Sergeant Stone.. so you find him you will probably find her". Smithy glanced at the desk before back to Mickey "Are you saying they are a couple?". Mickey smirked "Well.. someone is putting a smile on her face and they seemed close last night in the pub, even left together... but she says they are just friends". Smithy stood up and walked to the door, Mickey watched him before shouting "Bye then Gov".

Arriving at the cafe she noticed Lucy sitting at a small table. She walked over and sat down oppisite her. "Stevie... thank you for coming". She smiled "I havent got long Lucy.. is everything ok?". Lucy shook her head "I think Dale is cheating on me". Stevie sat in silence, so many replys running through her head but she was struggling to find her voice. "Erm.. I dont understand.. why?". Lucy smiled slightly placing her hand to her bump. "He wont spend any time with me any more... he doesnt kiss me or touch me". Stevie glanced down "Maybe he is just struggling with the baby and the wedding... everything is moving so quick". Lucy smiled "Do you not think he would cheat on me?". Stevie bit down onto her lip "No.. Smithy isnt like that... he is not a cheat". Lucy nodded "Thanks Stevie.. you and him are good friends.. I knew you would know and I can trust you... you are a great sister". Stevie smiled weakly "I have to get back to work".

Once back at work Stevie walked into the female toilets and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. How could she be so evil to Lucy, to hurt her the way her and Smithy were. Stevie knew what they were doing was wrong but pulling the chemist bag from her handbag she had more important things to worry about. She walked into the toilet and sighed.

"Gov.." Smithy glanced up to Callum in the door way. "I have been working on a rape.. I have passed it over to CID but I want to carry on assisting". Smithy ran his words through his head, he knew if there was a rape case, Stevie would probably be in charge of it. "No.. I need you on custody". Callum smiled slightly "Sergeant Masters is on custody Gov". Smithy nodded "Well I have something I need her to do so can you go and take over from her". Callum nodded "Yes Gov". Smithy glanced back at his computer screen for a few minutes, hearing the knock on the door he glanced back up. "Sir.. you wanted to see me". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. I want you working on the rape case with CID". Jo smiled slightly "Shouldnt Callum be doing it.. it was his case". Smithy glared up from his seat "For some reason I was under the immpression I gave the orders..". Jo nodded "Yes Gov".  
>He nodded "So get up to CID and assist on the rape".<p>

Passing Jo in the corridor Stevie smiled. Jo shook her head "I dunno whats the matter with people in this bloody station... they all have attitude problems". Stevie smiled "Whats up?". Jo nodded "First I had Callum having a go because the Inspector took him off a rape case.. and then Smithy just went mad at me for no reason..". Stevie glanced towards Smithys office "Im just going to see Smithy..". Jo shook her head "I wouldnt bother he is in a right foul mood". Stevie smiled "Maybe he has had an argument with Lucy.. I will go and talk to him".

She walked in and shut the door behind herself. The room was dark, the blinds already pulled and only a small lamp on. She flicked the main light on and he glanced up. "You alright?" she asked. He glared at her "I think you mean you alright Gov DS Moss". She shook her head walking over and resting down onto the desk, "Have I done something wrong Smithy?". He stood up and moved towards her "Well you tell me Stevie..", She smiled slightly "I dont understand Smithy...". He stared at her for a second "Just get out Stevie.. I dont have time for this". She glanced at the floor for a while before back to him "Smithy... please.. I need to talk to you". He gestured to the door "I have nothing to say.. get out". She shook her head "Why are you so angry?". He walked to the far wall not wanting to look at her. She pushed off the desk "Smithy please... I.." he turned to her "GET OUT". She shook her head "Smithy please... Im pregnant". He smiled slightly "You told Callum yet..". She stared at him for a second "I dont understand... why would I tell him". Smithy laughed "Cause judging by last night there is just as much chance he is the father". She sighed "You think Im sleeping with Callum". He glared at her "So you didnt leave the pub with him last night?" she nodded " Yes but nothing happened". He shook his head "Get out Stevie..". She moved to the door "Think what you want of me Smithy.. I have done nothing wrong, there is only one of us that is a cheat".

She rested down at her desk and glanced at the paper work waiting for her. "Pub tonight Serge?". She turned to face Mickey "No.. I need an early night". Mickey grinned "You got Stone coming round". She shook her head "There is nothing going on, we are friends.. nothing more". Mickey nodded "Corse Serge". She glared at him "Im serious Mickey.. there is noting between me and Stone". He smiled slightly "Ok... Im only having a laugh Stevie.. sorry". She shook her head "Well dont Mickey".

The rest of the shift slowly drifed past and most of CID had left. "Smithy.. you coming down the pub?" Mickey asked as he passed the Inspector in the corridor. "No.. Im working late". Mickey smiled "Everbody is boring" Smithy smiled slightly "Im sure Stevie will go with you". Mickey shook his head "She has got the hump with me.. I been spreading about her and Stone and she found out", Smithy nodded "Its the truth though". Mickey smiled as he continued down the corridor "Im not so sure now". Smithy sighed before continuing down to custody he paused noticing Stevie stood with her prisoner. He could see Callums eyes running over her, it made Smithy so jelous, he could understand now how Stevie felt seeing him with Lucy. He watched as Leon took her prisoner to the door to release him. "Stevie..." Callum called as she walked away, she turned back to him. Smithy moved a bit closer trying to hear the conversation. "Do you want to go for dinner tonight?" he asked. She smiled weakly "Sorry Callum.. I have plans". He nodded "Tomorrow?". She sighed "Listen Callum.. I dont know if I have given you the wrong impression.. but I only see you as a friend". He glanced down "Ok DS Moss... thats fine". She smiled slightly "Sorry Callum I will see you tomorrow". She walked down the corridor, seeing Smithy she glared at him before continuing towards CID.

He turned and followed her "Stevie..". She shook her head "I have nothing to say to you". He followed her along the long corridors. He grabbed her hand as she walked into the empty CID room. "We need to talk". She smiled "This afternoon you said there was nothing to say". He nodded slightly "Im sorry.. I was jelous..". She glared at him "And how do you think I feel seeing you with Lucy?". He glanced down to the ground "Im sorry... I love you.. you know I do Stevie". She turned to her desk and began shoving a few things in her bag. "How far gone are you?" he asked moving round her and placing his hand gently to her stomack. She stoped what she was doing and glanced up at him. "About seven weeks". He nodded "We can be a family". She smiled sarcastically "Oh.. you actually believe its yours now". He ran his hand over her face "How would you of reacted.. in my situation". She glared at him "Im in your situation every day.. knowing you are with Lucy". He smiled "I will finish with her.. we can be together, a family". Stevie shook her head "Just because Im having your baby.. doesnt change the fact that she is". He sighed "I want to be with you.. I love you". She nodded "I love you too.. but we cant keep doing this". He placed his lips gently onto hers. She pulled away for a second keeping her arms fixed round his neck "Smithy.. we cant". He smiled "Im sorry for what I said to you.. I want to make things work". She smiled "It wont work.. how can it". He pulled her tighter into his body "We have to make it work". He pushed his lips gently back onto hers, letting his tounge slip into her mouth. She couldnt help but smile under the kiss, she was still angry with him but she loved being in his arms, it felt so right. They jumped apart as the door banged closed, they both glanced over. Smithy turned back to her "Who was it?". She shook her head "I dont no.. I didnt see". Smithy smiled "Maybe they didnt see us". She ran her hand through her hair "Whoever it was they saw us Smithy.. we need to find out who.. before it gets round the station". He nodded making his way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review thanks :-) xxxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you steviesmithy4ever, hollielove7170 and becky7654 for your reviews of the last chapter. Hope you like this one. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

The weeks slowly drifted past and the affair continued. Stevie and Smithy were none the wiser as to who had caught them in CID two months earlier, but all the while they choose to keep the secret the couple didnt mind. Waking up next to her he smiled placing his hand to the very slight bump appearing on her stomack and a gentle kiss to her neck. She couldnt help but grin as her eyes slowly flicked open. "You get more beautiful everyday Moss" he smiled placing his lips to hers. She grinned once again as he pulled away "Get dressed Smithy we need to go". He glanced at the clock before back to her "The appointment isnt for another hour.. we can.." she interupted "No Smithy.. Im excited.. I want to get going". He watched as she stood from the bed and began to get dressed. "You know this scan isnt very exciting.. they cant tell you what is it and it doesnt really look like a baby... more like a peanut". Stevie turned back to him, he ran his eyes up her bare body as she stood in only her underwear. "Smithy.. I know they cant tell what sex it is.. but Im pretty sure its gunna be a baby.. but with you as a father that is questionable.." she paused as she glanced to the floor "I know you have done all this with Lucy.. so if you dont want to come I understand". He shifted accross the bed and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. "Of corse I want to come.." he paused placing his lips to her stomack. "This is my baby too... I wouldnt miss it for the world".

They sat in the waiting room and Stevie could feel her tummy doing back flips. This would be the first glimpse she would have of her and Smithys baby, she knew the situation wasnt ideal but feeling his strong arm wrapped round her shoulder she knew what they were doing was right. "Miss Moss... this way please". Smithy and Stevie both stood up and entered the small room. The lady sat at the machine smiled "If you could take your top off and jump up on the bed..". Stevie smiled as she layed on the bed, the cold gel made her flinch slightly causing Smithy to smirk as he gripped hold of her hand. "Right... here is your baby". The lady pointed out a small fuzzy image "The heart beat is strong.. Im just going to take some measurements". Stevie grinned as Smithy ran his hand over her head "Our baby.. its going to be perfect". Stevie could feel her eyes beginig to fill with tears and she began to wipe them away. "Dont cry.. your ment to be happy". She nodded as he kissed her hand "I am Smithy they are tears of happiness". The lady smiled to the pair "It is an emotional experience.. would you like some prints of the photos?". Stevie nodded a grin over taking her face "Please".

They had been at work a few hours when she walked into his office. "Are you going to Mickeys birthday thing at the pub after shift?". He nodded "Yep.. I will meet you outside we can go together". Stevie grinned "Ok is Lucy coming?". He shook his head "No I told her it was just a work thing". She pushed the door closed and went and sat down on the desk infront of him. "What do you want?" she asked. He grinned "Well I wouldnt say no to a million pounds but.. I think thats a bit out of reach.." he grinned pulling his hand cuffs from his belt "But I'd quite like you cuffed to my desk as well". She smiled sarcastically "I ment what do you want our baby to be?". Without even a seconds consideration he replied "A girl". She smiled "Because Lucy is having a boy?". He shook his head "Im fine that Lucy is having a boy.. but I have always wanted a little girl.. a little princess to spoil". Stevie grinned "I want a girl too" she stood up and made her way to the door. He smiled as she flashed him a grin from the door way "That a no to the handcuffs then Moss..". Her grin spread futher accross her face "Bring them home with you tonight".

Callum jogged to catch him up in the corridor. "How is Lucy Gov?". Smithy nodded "She is doing fine.. not long now only ten weeks". Callum nodded "You excited then?". Smithy smiled to himself thinking of the baby he had seen today, Stevies baby. "I honestly couldnt be happier". Callum nodded continuing slightly "No regrets then?" Smithy smiled as the tall sergeant carried on walking "There are always regrets Callum.. its how you deal with them that matters".

Arriving at the pub the pair made their way to the bar where Smithy brought them both a drink before going and placing one on the table infront of Mickey. Mickey slurred a thank you but Smithy was well aware that he was already to drunk to even register who the drink was from. Smithy rested down next to Nate and watched as Stevie sat next to Jo. Nate lent into his ear and whispeared "we have got a stripper... she is coming as a copper". Smithy grinned "Brilliant". Nate nodded "Bet your glad you didnt bring your bird now eh Gov?". He smiled glancing briefly to Stevie before back to Nate "Like you wouldnt believe".

As the night slowly drifted on Smithy rejected many calls from Lucy keeping his train of thought on the small blonde as she twirled round the small dance floor with Kirsty. He even kept his eyes on the two blondes when the tall dark haired stripper appeared infront of the colleagues. But with his eyes firmly fixed on Stevie he didnt notice Lucy enter the pub and take a seat at the far end, resting down next to Callum. Lucy smiled to him "You rang me what did you want?". Callum nodded towards the Inspector "I wanted you to see what he is really like". She sat watching as his eyes wandered over the two blondes now joined by Mel dancing. He stood up as Stevie made her way to the bar, and attempted to follow. Kirsty grabbed his arm and began swinging him round the floor. Lucy glared at the sight "Is there something between them?". Callum remained sitting in silence as Smithy pulled from her grips and made his way to Stevie, leaning into Lucys ear he sighed "I would look a little bit closer to home if I was you". Lucy turned to him "Stevie... no way she wouldnt do that to me". He nodded back to the couple as Stevie slid of the barstool she had rested onto and slipped out the back exit. Smithy glanced round his colleagues but noticing all there attention still fixed on the busty stripper, he made his way to the exit.

Once outside he saw her sat on the table part of a bench and walked over. He stood between her legs and placed his lips to hers, letting his tounge slip into her mouth. His hands were ruffling through her hair as hers rested firmly on the bottom of his back. The passion the two felt as she nibbled on his bottom lip slightly could be felt by both as electric sparks shot through there bodys. He pulled away briefly leaning into her ear "I love you so much Moss.. and our baby" he whispeared, she nodded "I love you too". Before pushing his lips back to hers and getting lost in the moment once again.

Lucy shook her head "Stevie wouldnt do that". Callum smiled "I have seen them.. go and look for yourself.. you have a right to know what kind of man you are marrying". She glanced to the exit the two had exited the pub from only moments before and sighed "Fine... I will go and see what they are doing.. but I know they wouldnt do that to me". Callum grinned to himself as she crossed the pub, he couldnt be happier that Smithys world was about to come crashing down around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review and if you get a chance check out my new story. :-) xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you as always to hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews they are lovely as always. Hope you enjoy this chapter. please review. :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

_Lucy shook her head "Stevie wouldnt do that". Callum smiled "I have seen them.. go and look for yourself.. you have a right to know what kind of man you are marrying". She glanced to the exit the two had exited the pub from only moments before and sighed "Fine... I will go and see what they are doing.. but I know they wouldnt do that to me". Callum grinned to himself as she crossed the pub, he couldnt be happier that Smithys world was about to come crashing down around him._

He slipped his hand inside her coat and dragged his hand slowly up and down her back, driving her insane as his tounge invaded her mouth, she kept her arms locked tightly round his shoulders, never wanting to let go of him. He was the only man she felt safe with, the only person she had ever felt safe with. Athough the affair was wrong she had no doubt she was doing the right thing. Neither noticed the door swing open or the small frame staring at them in the embrace they had been in for several minutes. "What the fuck are you doing?" she shouted her hand resting firmly on her huge baby bump. The pair jumped apart and stared at her for a second as tears began to stream down her face. Stevie pushed off the bench and made her way to her little sister "Im sorry Luc..". Lucy opened the door and made her way back inside the pub, crossing through it towards the main exit. Stevie close behind grabbed her arm and turned back. She glared at her as Smithy stood slightly to her side. "You wanna explain.." Stevie opened her mouth to talk but Lucy cut in once again "Explain what you were doing outside with your tounge down my boyfriends throat". Stevie shook her head "Lucy... I know you are upset..". Lucy cut in once again "Upset you know why Im upset.." Stevie suddenley became very aware that everyones eyes were fixed on her. "Lets go outside talk..". Lucy cut in once again "Talk... you wanna talk.. go ahead what gave you the right to shag my boyfriend.." Stevie was slightly lost for words but they seem to be coming easily to Lucy. "I mean you..." she gestured to Smithy "You're a bloke.. I half expected it from you.. just follow your dick around... but you.." she turned back to Stevie her tears now forming rivers down her cheeks "You are ment to be my sister..". Stevie grabbed Lucys arm as she turned away once again. "Lucy plea.." Lucys hand slapped Stevies face making her topple into Smithy slightly. He steadied her and stepped foward "Now that is enough... you wanna talk.. we do it in private". Lucy glared at him "How far would you of gone... would you of married me.. if he hadnt of told me". She pointed to Callum. Smithy glared at him "You... you told her?". He nodded "Its not right what you were doing". Stevie shook her head "Please Lucy". Lucy glared at her "I want nothing more to do with you... you are a dirty little slut". Lucy moved to the exit of the pub and made her way through. Stevie watched for a second, before begining her way to the door, Smithys hand wrapped round her arm. "Leave her Stevie". She pulled from his grip "No Smithy".

He watched as Stevie made her way out of the pub before turning to Callum. "What the hell were you doing?". He shook his head "Lucy had a right to know what you were like". He moved towards the door slightly "You are some piece of work.. I was going to tell her". Callum laughed "You and Stevie have been at it for months, what were you trying to do.. figure out which sister was better in bed?". Smithy turned back to Callum, he could see Nate and Ben standing inbetween them almost expecting him or the Sergeant to kick off. "I love Stevie.." Callum smiled "So why are you having a baby with her sister?". Smithy shook his head. Callum moved inbetween the two men creating the barrier "You dont love either of them.. if you did you would of been straight with them from the start... they are both better off without you". Smithy glared at him before turning back to the door. "This isnt over Stone" he stressed before exiting the pub.

She had chased her all the way back to Smithy and Lucys house and inside, all the while pleading with her to talk. "Lucy please.. we need to sort this out". Lucy turned to her from the bedroom draws where she was stuffing Smithys clothes in a bag. "How long?". Stevie shook her head as Lucy moved closer to her "How long have you been shagging my boyfriend?". Stevie glanced down "A few months". Lucy glared at her "Months?". Stevie nodded "How could you do this to me?" she paused to give Stevie a chance to talk but when she said nothing Lucy shook her head "I came to you.. I asked you if he was cheating... you said he would never do that and all the while you were at it behind my back". Stevie glanced down "Im sorry.. its not just about sex Lucy.. I love him". Lucy widened her eyes as she stared at her "And that is ment to make me feel better?". Stevie shook her head "No... I just.. I dont no what to say..". Lucy glared at her, moving over and grabbing the bag of clothes "You are welcome to him". Stevie smiled "Please Luc.. I want to talk". Lucy once again shook her head "Im pregnant.. how could you do this.. Im having his baby do you understand that?" Stevie nodded "Im so sorry". Lucy hearing the front door slam alerting her to the fact Smithy was now there, waited for him to come up the stairs. "Im sorry Lucy" he sighed reaching the top. She glared at him "Do you love me?" he diverted his eyes to the ground. "Have you ever loved me?". He shook his head "Im sorry... its always been Stevie.. I love her". Lucy glared at Stevie for a second before back to Smithy "We were gunna get married, Im having your baby". He glanced down to her bump "I know and I will do everything I can to support you and the baby". She shook her head "You are having nothing to do with him.. you have no right". Smithy shook his head "You cant do that.. he is my baby too". Lucy shook her head "You should of thought about that before you jumped into bed with my sister". Smithy smiled "You cant do that.. I will take you to court..". Lucy pushed past the two making her way to the stairs. Smithy smiled to Stevie slightly as she followed. Stevie grabbed her hand "Please Lucy.. we both care about you.. you cant just cut us out". Lucy pulled away and pushed at Stevie slightly "Leave me alone". Stevie lost her footing as Lucy pushed her again and she tumbled down the stairs. Smithy ran down the stairs as Lucy stared from the top. "Call an ambulance... Lucy call an ambulance.. SHE IS PREGNANT".

As Stevie was loaded into the ambulance Smithy climbed in next to her, keeping his hand wrapped firmly round hers. Stevie was concious and had her hand pushed tightly to her stomack. "Smithy.. it hurts.. please..". He nodded placing a kiss to her head "Its ok.. you will be fine.. just try and stay calm..". He glared at Lucy as she stood at the end of the ambulance "she is still your sister..". Lucy shook her head "I dont have a sister anymore". He watched as she walked back towards the house and the ambulance man slammed the door shut. "You should stay with her.. she is upset". He shook his head "No you are more important.. she can wait". The ambulance arrived at the hospital after about ten minutes of driving. Stevie gripped Smithys hand as she was wheeled into casualty. "Right.. Miss Moss.. we need to get you straight in for a scan..". Stevie nodded "Come with me..." she pleaded with Smithy. He nodded "Of corse... Im going no where.." he pushed his lips gently onto hers "I love you so much". They watched as the lady rubed the cold gel over Stevies stomack and smiled "Just try to relax". Stevie nodded holding tightly onto Smithys hand as he kissed her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. please review :-) xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews so far hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever. Please review this chapter thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

The lady smiled sligtly "Im sorry I cant find a heartbeat". Stevie felt Smithys hand tighten round hers, she forced a smile to her face "What happens now?". The lady passed her some leaflets "This will explain everything to expect.. my advice would be to rest for the next few days". Stevie nodded "Can I go now?". The woman shook her head "I think they want to check you over in castualty.. make your way back there and they will let you know". Stevie slid off the bed and pulled her top over her head. Once back in castualty she and Smithy were placed in a room of there own where they sat in silence, until he rose from the chair. "I need to make a phone call". She just nodded assuming that he was going to check on Lucy.

When he returned about half an hour later she was surprised to see Jo in full uniform with him. Stevie shook her head slightly "What are you doing here?" she asked. Smithy smiled to Jo before to Stevie "Jo has come to take a statement..". Stevie stared at him for a second trying to find the words "A statement... a statement for what?". He moved over taking hold of her hand "Stevie.. she pushed you down the stairs... I saw her". Stevie smiled slightly "You think I am going to make a statement against Lucy after everything we have put her through". Jo smiled "Shall I give you a minute?". Smithy turned to her "No... she is going to be making a statement". Stevie stared at him "Im not... and you cant make me". He turned back to her "Stevie you have lost the baby". Jo moved foward "Your pregnant?". Stevie shook her head "Not any more... Smithy we have been carrying on behind her back for months I deserved what she did". He stared at her "It was my baby too" he stated. Stevie caught site of Jos shocked face as it all clicked into place and it did make her smile slightly before she was drawn back into Smithy "You are gunna let her get away with making you lose our baby?". Stevie smiled placing her hand to her stomack "It obviously wasnt ment to be". He glared at her "That was my baby.." she interupted him "Yeah it was but the difference is Smithy you are still gunna be a dad". He shook his head "Its not the point". She smiled to Jo "Can you give us a minute?". Jo nodded "I need to get back to the station.. ring if you change your mind Stevie". She nodded watching as the door slammed shut. "Smithy.. I know you are hurting.. but this is killing me, I need you to suport me". He glanced down taking hold of her hand "Corse I will.. I love you".

They had been sat alone for a few hours when the door open. He glanced up from where his head had been resting. "You have got some nerve". She stared at him "Me.. after what you two did". Stevie grabbed his arm pulling him back "What do you want Lucy?" she asked. Before Lucy had a chance to reply the door swung open once again and Stevie was shocked to see her mother in the door way "Well this is very cosy". Stevie shook her head "Please... I cant deal with this now". Lucy moved towards the bed "Why.. cause you know you were wrong?". Smithy stared at her "Stevie has lost the baby". Lucy grinned "Good.. at least something good has come from this evening". Smithy moved to her "YOU ARE A PIECE OF WORK". Stevie shook her head "Smithy.. I need to talk to my mum... can you give us a minute". He shook his head "Im not leaving you.." She nodded "Im fine.. and you and Lucy need to talk". He glared at Stevies mum slightly before moving to the door "I will be ten minutes". He moved out Lucy close behind him.

He rested onto a seat just along the corridor watching as she sat oppisite him. "We can sort this..". He glared at her "No... what you did was unforgivable". She laughed "What I did.. you had an affair with my sister". He shook his head "I love Stevie I always have". She glared at him "Well.. if you want anything to do with this baby you will finish with her". He looked up at her "You cant be serious". She nodded "I am, so whats more important.. your child or her". He shook his head "Im not gunna choose... your not gunna make me choose". She smiled moving next to him "It could be so good, you, me and our baby". He shook his head "I dont love you.. do you not understand that". She smiled "We can work on it". He laughed gesturing down towards Stevies room "Im in love with your sister". She nodded "I want you to stay away from her". He shook his head "No chance.. me and Stevie.. we are gunna be together". She smiled "Then you are having nothing to do with my baby". He shook his head "You cant do that I will take you to court". She grinned "I will move back down to my parents... you would never see the baby" she stood up making her way down the corridor "Its your choice Dale".

"How could you do it... to your own sister". Stevie shook her head "Im sorry Mum.. I didnt mean for it to happen". She nodded "Well Im assuming you and him are finished". Stevie glanced down "I cant... I love him". She moved over sitting on the bed "And your family mean nothing... Lucy is heartbroken". Stevie sighed "Of corse not.. I love Lucy". "Well if that is true... then you will end it with him". Stevie sighed "Lucy is never going to forgive me". She nodded "And I cant say I blame her... but if you care at all about this family.. you will end it... she is having his baby, its not only our family you have ripped apart think of the baby". Stevie nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.

As the door swung open Smithy smiled at Stevie as the tears ran down her face. "Are you ok?" he asked moving to her side. She nodded, noticing Lucys glare as he took hold of her hand she forced a smile to her face "Smithy.." he shook his head "Dont do this". She nodded glancing at her mum before back to him "I have to.. this is wrong". He squezzed her hand "I love you.. you know I do.. stevie". Keeping her eyes trained on Lucy she shook her head "You should be with Lucy and the baby". He glared at Lucy before smiling back to Stevie "Dont do this I love you". She pulled her hand away "I want you to go". He shook his head "Im not going any where". She smiled "Go Smithy.. I dont want you here". He grabbed for her hand which she pulled away "Just go Smithy please". He shook his head "I love you" he walked accross the room towards the door. He moved past Lucy and made his way down the corridor. Lucy glared at Stevie before following him. Stevies mum smiled at Lucy as she left before turning back to Stevie "You did the right thing..". Stevie nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheek. "Now you stay away from him and Lucy..". Stevie nodded "I still have to work with him". Her mum shook her head "Not if Lucy has anything to do with it you wont..." she smiled to the door before turning back to Stevie "You cut all contact with the whole family". Stevie shook her head "I did what you said.. I ended it". She shook her head "It should never of happened in the first place.. no daughter of mine would act like such a tramp". Stevie watched as her mum walked from the room, she placed her hand to her stomack, in less than a few hours she had lost her baby, her family and the man she loved.

"Dale.. wait Dale". He turned back to her "I know you made her do that" he began to walk away once again. "Its for the best..  
>we can be a family". He shook his head "You dont get it do you... I still dont want you.. I will never forgive you for what you have done". She grabbed his arm "What about our baby?". He glanced down at her bump before back to her "I want to be involved... I will do everything I can". She nodded "Ok... but you stay away from Stevie". He nodded "Well thanks to you and your mum I dont have much choice.. she dont want nothing more to do with me". Lucy smiled "Its for the best... I love you". He glared at her for a second before turning away "Im gunna go home and pack.. Im moving out". Lucy called after him but he just continued to walk away. The arm wrapping round her waiste she turned back to her Mother "He still doesnt want me". She smiled "Give him time.. let him realise what he is missing out on.." she paused "To be honest I dont know why you would want him back after this anyway". Lucy smiled "I love him... and Im not gunna let Stevie have him".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews becky7654, steviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

She knocked lightly on his office door, his eyes lit up as he glanced up to her, she had gone out her way to avoid him the last few months. "How are you Stevie?" he asked rising from his seat. "Fine Gov... can I borrow some uniform for a raid" she replied, he glanced down "Is that all you have come for... you havent spoke to me for weeks?". She pushed the door shut "Smithy.. I cant.. I dont want to hurt you but I cant be around you it hurts too much". He placed his hand to her face "It doesnt have to hurt.. I stil love you". She shook her head "No... you need to be with Lucy.. she is having your baby". He smiled "We arent together... I want to be involved with the baby but I dont love her". Stevie gestured to the scan photo pinned to his wall "She is due soon". He nodded watching as Stevies eyes fell to the ground "She is due next week". He walked over pulling the picture from the wall he held it out to her. She shook her head "Dont Smithy". He smiled "Look at it". She took hold of the picture and ran her eyes over it until the name caught her attention. "This is my scan.. our baby" she glanced up at him "You kept it". He nodded "Of corse Stevie you mean the world to me... please just think about.." he trailed off placing his hand to her face and gently placing his lips to hers. She pulled away handing him the photo "I will wait in the briefing room for the uniform you can spare" she hurried through the door. "Stevie... Stevie..." he called but she was gone.

"I bet that was cozy.." Callum smiled walking towards her in the briefing room "You and Smithy alone again". She glared at him "Smithy and I are finished... we have been for months". Callum laughed as Smithy walked into the room commanding the few officers to sit down. "So why is he coming on this raid... if its not protect you?". Stevie shook her head as her last few uniformed colleagues drifted in "You will have to ask him that". Callum grinned leaing into her ear as Smithy began to talk "I bet it was a fun conversation with Lucy eh... comparing notes". Stevie pushed off the desk and made her way from the room, Smithy glanced to Jo as she stood next to him "Take over". He walked to the door "Yeah we cant have her on her own now can we Smithy". He turned back to face Callum as the words drifted from his mouth "I suggest you keep your sarky comments to yourself Sergeant Stone.. or believe me you will regret it". He left the room and glanced down the corridors, seeing her lent against the wall the other end of the corridor he walked down and smiled "You ok?". She shook her head "Not really". Smithy placed his hand to her face "Talk to me". She pulled away "I cant... everyone in the station already thinks I am a bitch for what I did... and to be perfectly honest I aggree with them..". He wiped the tears from her cheeks "Whats really going on Stevie... I know you a few names and a bit of gossip wouldnt bother you". She glanced down "I have lost everything Smithy.. my sister, my family... you and our baby" she paused glancing as the briefing room began to empty "I have nothing left... I dont really see the point of carrying on anymore". She pulled away from him and made her way to there waiting colleagues.

The raid was successful and a known drug dealer was off the streets but Smithy was worried, he couldnt help but feel Stevies pain, she was depressed anyone could see it, he had never seen her struggle, but she was struggling now. "Hey Stevie.. hows your family?" Max smiled as he and callum walked into the station. Smithy caught site of Stevie dissapear into the womens toilets. He checked around before following her in "You ok Moss?". She glared at him "You shouldnt be in here". He lent on the door to prevent anyone from coming in or her leaving. "Im worried about you Stevie..." he smiled. She shook her head "You dont need to be". He took hold of her hand pulling her towards him "I know you arent ok Stevie.. I know you". She smiled "So what you think you can kiss me and cuddle me and it will all just go away?". He smiled "I want to help you". She glanced to the floor "There is nothing you can do to help me". He could feel his heart breaking as the tears began to fall from her eyes "I dont know how to carry on Smithy... its been two months and I still cant get over it..". He pulled her tight into his arms "Stevie.. I do love you.. we can still be together, we can forget Lucy". She shook her head "Everytime I see you Smithy I feel guilty... I want our baby". He sighed kissing the top of her head "Stevie.. dont feel guilty it wasnt your fault... I wanted the baby too.. but we could try for one". She pulled away staring up at him "You think that will make everything ok... I cant just pretend Lucy isnt having your baby". He nodded "I know but we can still be happy". She shook her head and gestured for him to move, he glanced down "Stevie I didnt mean...". She grabbed for the door handle "Move Smithy". He moved aside letting her through the door.

He stormed into the Sergeants office and grabbed callum forcing him against the wall. "You cant just leave it alone can you".  
>Callum laughed "Coming from you". Smithy glared at him "Stevie is falling apart... d'you know what I would actually say she is suicidal.. she has lost our baby.. is that not punishment enough?". Callum glanced down slightly "I didnt know it had been that hard on her". Smithy pulled away from him "She has lost everything Callum... she is heartbroken". Callum glanced down "You need to help her then Smithy.. incase she does do something stupid". Smithy shook his head "She dont want to be anywhere near me.. I think it is hurting her so much that Lucy is pregnant". Callum sighed "Smithy about that.. I.." he was interupted by Smithys phone ringing. "Yeah.. ok Im on my way" Smithy sighed into the phone. He turned back to Callum "Lucy is in labour, I need to get down the hospital". Callum smiled slightly "Smithy.. I need to tell you something". He shook his head "It will have to wait... just lay off Stevie".<p>

She glanced through the window in the door, Lucy was sleeping, Smithy cradling his newborn son in his arms. She watched for a second until she realised Smithys eyes were watching her too. As soon as there eyes met she made her way down the corridor,  
>she could hear his voice behind her, begging her to wait. Feeling his hands on her body she turned back to face him. "Please talk to me Stevie". She glanced down, looking back to the marternity ward "Not here". He nodded "Come on". They eventually stopped walking in a park as he gestured for her to sit down on the grass, she glanced round the place was familiar. He grinned "You remember that night I brought you here". She nodded, it all clicked into place "The fireworks". He nodded "It was an amazing night..." she turned her eyes from his "What have you named the baby?". Smithy smiled slightly "Lucy wants to call him Dale". Stevie laughed turning back to him "Another Smithy then eh?". He laughed "I wish.. he is going to be Moss... Lucy has said unless I marry her he is not having my surname". Stevie shook her head "Im sorry". He placed his hand to her face "Its not your fault". She nodded "We both know it is". He glanced down at the grass they were resting on and picked a daisy "I love you Stevie... you know I do... I want to make you happy". She turned away "Please dont Smithy.. this is so hard already". He placed his hand to her chin turning her face back to his, "You know I love you and I know you love me" he held the daisy he had shaped into a ring "Marry me". She glanced at the daisy ring "Are you serious?". He nodded gesturing to the ring "I wanted to do it all properly.. make it romantic when I proposed to you.. but I cant wait know more... marry me". She glanced down "We arent even together... what about the baby?" she asked. He glanced down "He is my son Stevie.. Im not prepaired to walk out on him.. but Im not giving you up either.. I know Lucy wont like it but I want to be with you". She laughed slightly "I dont want you to give him up". He lent in silencing her placing his lips gently to hers, the feel of his hand in her hair felt perfect, she had never been as happy as she was in his arms. As he pulled away she grinned. He picked the daisy ring up from the grass "So that a yes then Moss?". She nodded "I will marry you Smithy... but you have a lot going on at the moment.. I think we should keep it to oursleves for now". He smiled slightly "We dont have to.." he pushed the makeshift ring to her finger. "Its for the best Smithy... just until you and Lucy have sorted out the baby". He nodded "If you are sure thats what you want.. more lies Stevie". she nodded "Just for a few weeks".<p>

Returning to work Stevie had a smile on her face, one she hadnt had in a long time. "DS Moss.. you seem happy?" Callums voice startled her. She nodded "I am.. and nothing you say Callum will change that". He laughed "I am sorry for the way I have been everything I have said the last few weeks". She glanced down "Why?". He smiled "I think you have been through enough.." he walked past her and gestured to her hair "Nice flower". She placed her hand up to where Smithy had placed the flower when it had fallen from her finger, she couldnt help the grin on her face, maybe things were starting to look up.

Arriving home Stevie walked into the bedroom and placed the daisy onto her bed side table, she intended to keep the flower forever, it made her happy just having it near her. The knock on the front door startled her and she walked back out the bed room and towards the front door, pulling it open she grinned at him as he was leaning on one knee. "What are you doing Smithy I have already said yes". He laughed "I know but that was before". She shook her head "Before what?". He produced a small box from his pocket and pulled it open to reveal a beautiful ring. She took hold of it as he stretched back up to his full height. She took the ring from the box and grinned "Smithy.. its gorgeous". He nodded "I have had it a while.. I just didnt have it at the hospital". She slipped the ring on her finger and grinned up at him "Its perfect". He nodded "So are you going to invite me in then?". She moved aside letting him in he lent down gently placing his lips to hers "I have missed you Moss".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7170 for your reviews of chapter nine. I hope you like this one. Please review. thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

She walked into the kitchen and grinned at where he stood waiting for the kettle to boil. she wrapped her amrs round his waiste and smirked slightly as he jumped. "You shouldnt sneak up on people like that" he stated turning round to face her. He gestured to the coffee he was making "I was gunna bring this to you". She smiled "Well Im here now... you are up and dressed early" she glanced at her watch, 6.30. He nodded "I like to be at work on time... unlike some" she slapped his arm gently as he lent down gently placing his lips to hers "And I was gunna drop by the hospital... Lucy has asked me to take some things in". She smiled slightly "Yeah corse". He placed his lips gently to her forehead "How about we go for lunch later?" he asked.  
>She nodded "Sounds great".<p>

"How is it being an auntie.. you met the little one yet DS Moss?" Maxs words stung Stevie as she walked through the corridors of Sunhill. "DS Carter.. have you not got work to do?" Callum walked up behind her, Max glared at him before disapearing. She turned to him "Thanks Callum". He nodded "No problem.. how are you Stevie?". She smiled slightly "Have you had a personality transplant or something?". He laughed "No... I still dont aggree with what you and Smithy did but Lucy is no better". She grabbed at his arm as he started to walk away "What is that ment to mean?". He glanced down the corridors "Your sister isnt as sweet and innocent as she makes out". He shook his head "Thats all I am saying" he began walking down the corridor.

She stood in his office door and grinned "You ready for lunch?". He smiled slightly "Im sorry Stevie.. I have got to pick Luc and the baby up from the hospital and take them home". She nodded slightly trying to fight back the hurt look in her eyes. He stood up and walked over to her as she turned away, grabbing her arm he turned her back to him. "Dinner... I promise". She smiled "Ok.. I guess I can wait until then". He lent in placing his lips gently to hers. "I will come to yours about half eight?" he asked. She nodded "Ok.. I will cook us something". He nodded "Sounds perfect".

Arriving home from work Stevie began work on dinner before going to get ready, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror before walking back into the kitchen to set the table. She checked the dinner before glancing at the clock. She grabbed her phone from her bag and dialled his number. "Hi.. you ok?" he asked answering the phone. "Yeah... where are you Smithy.. its nearly nine". He sighed "Shit Stevie I forgot.. Im looking after the baby". She blew the candle on the table out "Where is Lucy?". He shut his eyes slightly knowing Stevie wouldnt like what he was about to say "She is in the bath.. I told her I would stay on the sofa tonight to help with Dale". She could feel the tears welling in her eyes "Ok fine". He sighed "Im so sorry Stevie.. I will come round tomorrow before work". She shook her head "Dont bother Smithy.. I think you have got enough going on at the moment without worrying about me". He smiled weakly "Dont say that.. I love you.. I wa..". she interupted "I dont think I can handle this Smithy.. especially now you are back living with her". She hung up the phone without giving him a chance to argue. As her phone began to ring she switched it off she didnt want him to hear how much it was hurting as the tears began to flood down her cheeks.

"Dale you are leaving early.." Lucy smiled walking into the living room. He finished tying his trainers before rising to his feet "Yeah... I got somewhere to go before work". She shook her head "Where?". He smiled "Im going to see Stevie". She glared at him "Why?". He moved over to where baby Dale layed on the floor and placed a kiss to his sons cheek before walking past her. "Dale why are you going to see her?". He turned back to her "Because I love her.. and I want to see her". She shook her head "Well I need you to help with the baby". He glanced at his son laying on the floor "Lucy I have bathed him, got him dressed and giving him a milk, all before seven so you didnt have to... I have been up with him since half four he will most probably go back to sleep soon any way". She glared at him "So Stevie is more important?". He glared at her "I didnt say that did I.. Im not gunna choose.. I love Dale and I love Stevie". She shook her head "And what about me?". He pulled the front door open "Bye Lucy".

He rang her door bell and smiled slightly as she pulled the door open. He held out the flowers "Peace offering". She shook her head "Give them to Lucy". He smiled as she walked from the front door towards her car. "Where are you going Stevie?". She turned back to him "To work.. because that is all I have left now". He shook his head "Dont sat that Moss.. I love you". She pulled the door open n her car "Smithy I was hurting enough already and you managed to make it a hunderend times worse so can you please... just leave me alone". He watched as she swung the door shut and started the car.

"You alright Gov?" Callum smiled from his office door way. Smithy glanced up from his chair "Yeah.. Im fine". Callum walked in "How is the baby?". Smithy sighed "Mother and baby are both doing well". Callum nodded "And how is the sister-in-law?". He glared at him "Is that ment to be funny?". Callum shook his head "No.. Stevie just seemed happier the last couple of days". Smithy glanced back to his desk "Yeah well.. I have a feeling that will be short lived". Callum shook his head "Why?". Smithy sighed glaring at the Sergeant "Beacause we got back together and now she cant handle the fact I want a relationship with my son". Callum smiled "So what now?". Smithy glanced at him "Im wondering if it was the right thing to jeperdise the chance of happiness I had with Lucy". Callum shook his head "I thought you loved Stevie". He sighed once again wondering how he got in to this conversation with the man he blamed for the situation he was in. "I do.. I love her so much but there is a big difference between love and happiness". Callum smiled "Smithy.. I really need to tell you something". Smithy shook his head "Not now Callum.. we can talk later". He nodded slightly "Ok Gov".

"Stevie.. can I have a word?" Callum smiled as she walked past his office door. She smiled slightly as Smithy walked past her not even really acknowledging her before walking into his office. "That was a bit cold eh?" he smiled standing up and pushing the door shut. She shook her head "I finished things... I just cant deal with all this". He nodded "I might be able to help you there". She shook her head as he continued "I have slept with Lucy.. along with half the men in the station". She stared out as Smithy walked from his office once again and disapeared "Does he know?". Callum shook his head "But he might not be the babys dad... anyone in this station could be". she smiled slightly "And she called me a slut". He smiled "I have tried to tell him but Im worried.. he isnt gunna take it well". She nodded "Ok.. I will talk to him".

She sat in the canteen, it was surprisingly empty, compared to a normal afternoon. She glanced up as the door swung open. She watched as he walked to the counter and ordered a tea. "Smithy.." she called. He turned to her and walked over, he rested down into the seat oppisite her. "I need to talk to you" she smiled. He nodded "Look I know things wont be easy.. but I want us to at least try". She placed her hand over his "There is something I need to tell you". He nodded "Go on then". She took a deep breath "Dale.. he might not be yours". He pulled his hand from hers "What is your problem... how could you say something like that?". She smiled slightly "Its the truth Smithy.. I swear to you.. she has slept with Callum". He stood up "You are a liar.. Dale is my son and you are just jealous". She shook her head "I cant believe you have that lower opinion of me Smithy" she paused standing up "I would never say anything to hurt you.. if it wasnt true.. and if you really dont believe me talk to Callum". She walked towards the door "But dont come crying to me when the truth comes out".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review :-) xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you hollielove7170, becky7654 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of the last chapter. I hope you like this one. Please review thanks Jodie xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>C<span>hapter Eleven

"Did you sleep with her?" he shouted walking into the Sergeants office. Callum smiled slightly "I have been trying to tell you Smithy". He shook his head "When?". Callum glanced to the ground "About nine months ago". Smithy glared at him "So Dale.. he could be yours". Callum nodded slightly "Im sorry Smithy". He shook his head "Why.. you screw me over at every opertunity why not do it with my girlfriend as well". Callum stepped foward "Hang on a minute.. you dont give two shits about her". He smiled "No.. I dont but I care about the baby.. why didnt you tell me before he was born". He ran his hand over his face "I dont no Smithy... I didnt know how you would react.. especially after Stevie lost the baby". Smithys mind suddenley shot back to the small blonde detective, he had to find her, tell her he was sorry for not believing her. He glared at Callum before storming out.

After spending an hour searching the station and still not finding her, he decided to confront Lucy. Returning to his house he pushed the key in and let himself in. "Dale you are home... I thought we could take the baby to see your mum tonight". He shook his head "Why would we want to do that?" he asked. She smiled "Because he is her Grandson". He shook his head "You want to check that... make sure he isnt Callum Stones". She shook her head "I dont know what you are talking about". He laughed "Dont lie Lucy... I know all about it". She gestured to the living room "Please go and sit down... we can talk". He shook his head "YOU SLEPT WITH CALLUM" he shouted "How could you do that to me..". She smiled "Dont be such a hypocrite Smithy.. you were sleeping with my sister..". He moved to the door "I want a DNA test". She shook her head "Why.. you want him to be your son". He nodded "Yeah I do.. but if he is Callums then you are on your own". She smiled "He is your son Smithy".

He had been sitting in the pub for an hour or so when the comforting voice approoached him "Come on... I think you hsve had enough" she gestured to the many glassess on the table. "I thought you said not to talk to you". She smiled "We all say things we dont mean.. come on.. you can stay with me.. you shouldnt be on your own". He took her hand and pulled himself to his feet. As they walked along the streets of London he smiled at her "How did this happen?". She shook her head "I dont know obviously being a slut runs in our family". He shook his head "You are not a slut.. dont put yourself down, we are in love.. she just did it for a shag". Stevie smiled slightly "Im so sorry this has happened.. that she has done this to you". He nodded "I should of known this would happen.. something always goes wrong.. I lost you.. that was the biggest mistake of my life".

Back at Stevies he rested down onto the sofa and smiled as she disapeared from the room. When she returned she held a blanket out to him and gestured to the sofa "I hope this will keep you warm". He nodded taking this as a hint she didnt want him in her bed. He smiled slightly "I do love you Stevie". She nodded "I know", she went to walk from the room and he grabbed her wrist "Will you ever forgive me?". She sighed "I.. I dont know Smithy.. I want to.. but I cant take any more hurt.. we need to take a few weeks and see what happens". He nodded and pulled her into a slight hug "You are everything to me Moss.. I want to spend my life with you..". She nodded "I need to go to sleep Smithy.. I will see you in the morning".

* * *

><p>The weeks slowly drifted past and Smithy found himself increasingly drawn to Stevie, he just couldnt keep away, going to CID for no reason, making up stupid reasons for the uniform and CID to go for drinks together, even on the odd occasion turning up at her flat. He had been at work a few hours when the dreaded phone call came. "Mr Smith... we have the results of the DNA test". Smithy gulped back a deep breath "Ok.. can you tell me over the phone or do I need to come down to the doctors". He glanced at Callum through the window as he was deep in work. "No we can tell you over the phone Dale Moss is not your biological son". Smithy felt the tears rising inside him, even though he knew there was a chance Dale wasnt his, he had still been round to visit him, to build some form of relationship with him. He smiled slightly "Thank you". He hung up the phone and made his way to the door, he walked into the Sergeants office and stared at the man infront of him "Congratulations" he held his hand out to shake Callums. Callum stood up "He isnt mine Smithy". Smithy shook his head "Well who's is he then?".<p>

She walked slowly over to where he sat in the canteen and sat down oppisite him "Im sorry Smithy... I heard". He nodded "The romour mill doing over time eh?". She smiled "Listen.. can you come to mine tonight.. we need to talk". He glanced up from where his eyes rested on the table "Stevie.. if you just want to tell me we are finished can it wait cause Im already not having the best day and I cant really take no more". She shook her head "I cant finish it.. we arent together". He smiled at her "You know what I mean... if you are just gunna tell me its never gunna happen can it wait". She smiled rising from the chair "Im not.. come round at eight". He watched as she walked away before smiling slightly.

"He is yours" she smiled glancing at the man infront of her. He looked at the baby before back to her "Shit.. Smithy is going to kill me.. he is actually going to kill me". Lucy smiled "Well you are just going to have to deal with that.. he wants me out of his house and I have no money and no where to go". Nate shook his head "You cant stay with me". She glared at him "So what you will see your son on the streets". He smiled slightly "I dont even know he is mine". She nodded "He isnt Dales and he isnt Callums.. that only leaves you". He shook his head "I still want DNA Lucy... lets be honest you a hardly Mother Teresa I want to know one hundred percent".

She sat in her bedroom and applied some make up and got changed into a nice but comfatable outfit. Hearing the door bell ring she jumped up and made her way through the flat. She pulled the door open and smiled as he stood holdong out a bottle of wine "What is that for?" she asked. He closed the door behind himself and followed her to the kitchen "Well I didnt really know why you invited me round... so its to either celebrate or drown my sorrors". She smiled gesturing to the table "Smithy sit down". He rested into the seat and stared at her, waiting for her to speak. She sighed "I know how hard today must of been for you Smithy... but there is something I need to say..." she paused, he could tell she was trying to find the right words, any words. "Smithy.. the other week when we er..." he could tell she was getting flusted, he stood up "Stevie if it was a mistake just say..". She shook her head thinking back to the night, how she had kept the daisy on the bedside table next to her, to be wearing the engagement ring he had given her, she was so happy. "Smithy no.. it wasnt a mistake... Im pregnant".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

"I.. er.. I dont know what to say Stevie". She shook her head "Its fine Smithy... I know it is a huge shook and I dont expect anything from you". He glanced at her "Are you saying you dont want me involved?". She smiled slightly "No.. not at all.. Im saying I know you have had a rough few weeks with Lucy and I wont blame you if you dont want to do it again". He glanced down "Im sorry Stevie but I have to ask... is it definatly mine?". She took hold of his hand and she smiled as his eyes met hers "Smithy I know one hundred percent this baby is yours.. I can understand you having doubts any one would after what has happened and I am more than happy to have a DNA test done once its born". He shook his head "Stevie.. your word is enough... you aint your sister". She smiled and watched as he stood up, keeping his hands gripping hers "Do you love me Stevie?". She glanced down "Smithy I dont know how I feel... I dont think I can be with you". He nodded "I have hurt you... but I promise you I will do everything I can to show you how much I care". He placed his hand gently to her stomack "And how much I want to have this baby with you". She nodded as he pulled her into a hug "We are gunna sort this out.. make it work". He smiled "I am gunna make sure this baby has everything Stevie.. I will suport you both whatever you need".

"Gov can I have a word.." Nate asked timidly from the door. Smithy smiled "Is it important PC Roberts.. I am snowed under with paper work". Nate smiled slightly "It will only take a minute". Smithy nodded "Go on then.. shut the door". He walked in and smiled slightly "I have to tell you something... I know you arent gunna like it Gov and I am so sorry... I was really drunk.. and I dont even remember..". Smithy glared at him "Come on spit it out". He nodded "Your baby.. I mean Lucys baby.. he is..". Smithy interupted "He is yours.. isnt he". Nate nodded "Im so sorry". Smithy shook his head "Dont be.. it would appear she was at it with a few people... and to be honest I was shagging Stevie behind her back". Nate smiled slightly "And the baby". Smithy nodded "Congratulations... he is a lovely little boy". Nate moved towards the desk "I told Lucy I wanted to know.. that I wanted proff that he is mine". Smithy laughed "Wise move". Nate gestured to the door "I better be getting back to work...". Smithy nodded as he moved to the door "Nate..". He turned back to face him. "Thanks for being honest".

"I want to speak to Inspector Smith..." she demanded standing in the stations reception. The woman gestured for her to sit down "I will see if he is available". She had been waiting a while when he appeared. She stood up and pushed the pram into the front interview room and smiled as he shut the door. "I have brought your key.. I have moved my stuff out" she placed the small key to the table. He pisked it up and nodded slightly. "I want to say Smithy... I am so sorry for what I did..". He interupted "You were horrible when it came out about me and Stevie.. she lost our baby and you split us up and I will never ever forgive you for that and all along you were no better than us". She shook her head "There is nothing I can do now.. its done". He nodded "I dont think she would want to know now anyway.." he paused glancing at the tiny baby in the pram "How long would you of let me believe he was my son?". She shook her head "I dont know Dale.. I wanted him to be yours". He nodded "So did I.. I love him.. I always will but Nate is his dad and he had a right to know.. its not up to you to choose who plays dad to him". She smiled slightly "I have changed his name... it didnt seem right him being named after you as he isnt yours". He simply nodded. "I have called him James..". He again only nodded. "Do you want to say goodbye to him Dale?". He shook his head "I cant Lucy just go". She placed her engagement ring to the table "This is yours". He shook his head "I dont want it.. sell it". She smiled slightly "It didnt have to be like this...". She glanced to the door as it opened and Stevie appeared. She didnt even acknowledge Lucy. "Smithy.. the DI wants to see you". He grinned at her "Ok.. I will only be a second". Stevie nodded pulling the door closed. Lucy smiled "You look at her in a way you never looked at me.. it must be special". He smiled "It would be.. I love her Lucy.. I know what we did was wrong but I have always loved her". She nodded making her way to the door. Once outside she walked to where Stevie stood "I will never forgive what you have done Stev..". She interupted "You are no better Lucy.. you let Smithy believe he was a father". She nodded "I know.. I know I have done wrong too.." she paused as she glanced back to the station "I might not like it, infact I hate it but he loves you.. I think you and him should have been together from the start and I know we will never get our relationship back Stevie... I cant forgive you but you and Dale have my blessing". Stevie smiled slightly as Lucy pushed the pram away from the station.

He glanced round his house and smiled slightly, he may of lost his son and Stevie, but things were starting to look up. He was going to become a dad, for real this time, and he was going to be the best dad he could be. Hearing the knock on the door he sighed rising from the sofa. "Stevie what are you doing here?" he asked glancing at her small frame. "I thought you might want some company" she grinned "I can go if you want". He shook his head "corse not.. come in" he pushed the door open for her to walk through". She made her way into the living room and sat down she heard him flick the kettle on in the kitchen before he appeared in the door way "Do you want a tea or something?". She smiled "That would be great". He turned back to the door but her words dragged him back "I love you Smithy". He turned to face her "Really?". She nodded "Unfortunatly yeah". He grinned going and sitting down next to her "I love you too.. you know that". She nodded "I.. erm.." she pulled her necklace out from under her top to reveal her engagement ring linked through the chain. "Do you still want to marry me Smithy?" she asked softly. He placed a slight kiss to her lips "Of corse Stevie... there is nothing I want more". She slipped her chain off and unhooked her ring. He took it from her hand before taking hold of her hand tenderley, he placed a kiss to it before pushing the ring on her finger. "I promise you Moss.. you, me and our baby.. we are gunna have a future.. we will be happy".

He grinned as he woke the next morning, her hair was a mess, her eyes still tightly pushed together. He placed a tender kiss to her lips and laughed as she jumoed at the feel of them. She grinned as he took hold of her hand and placed another kiss to her lips "I love you Stevie... I always have". She grinned "I love you too". He smiled "What do you reckon people are gunna say at work?". She smiled glancing at the clock "There is only one way to find out.. come on Inspector..". She climbed from the bed and grinned at him as she began to pull her clothes over her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Firstly thank you for the reviews becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever. Secondly I would like to say sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up. I have had real trouble uploading today. Anyways hope you enjoy please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

She smiled at him from the passenger seat of his car, he had driven the whole way to the station via her place with a huge grin on his face. He was finaly with the woman he loved, they were going to have a baby, get married and spend there lives together. "Smithy... can we keep it quiet about the baby... Im only a few weeks I dont want to jinx things". He nodded and lent gently into her lips "What ever you want.. so long as you are happy Im happy". She grinned "I couldnt be happier Smithy". She sighed "I bet a few people are gunna be having digs today". He smiled "Well if anyone gives you any grief Moss send them my way.. I will soon put them in there place". She nodded leaning briefly into his lips before pulling on the door handle. He grabbed her arm "I will see you later Moss".

She rested down at her desk and smiled to herself, she couldnt help but feel happy, she had lost her sister but she had the man of her dreams and she was pregnant and this time she wasnt going to let anything go wrong. She grinned as Mickey lent on her desk "You alright serge?". She nodded glancing up at him "Yeah.. what you got on today?". He placed a file infront of her and smiled "A rape.. you free.. I think a female would be better?". She nodded "Yeah corse". He watched as she piled the few things she had placed out on her desk away. He grabbed her hand "What is that?". She smiled slightly "Its my engagment ring". He stared at her, his face covered in shock "Who are you engaged to?". She smiled pulling her hand from his grips "Smithy". He shook his head "You are out of order". She glared at him "Why?". He stood up "Does family loyalty mean nothing too you?". She stood up and followed him to the door "Of corse.. but Lucy was having it off with half the station". He shook his head "It is still pretty low.. nicking you sisters man". He watched as her eyes fell to the stairs they were slowly walking down "But in my opinion he should of always been with you... but expect a few remarks from Max Carter". She nodded "I know it wont be easy Mickey.. but I love Smithy.. we are ment to be together". Mickey nodded grinning at her "Well congratulations then serge".

"You alright Smithy?" Callum smiled as he approached him in the canteen. Smithy nodded "Couldnt be better". Callum gestured to a seat "Can I sit down?". Smithy nodded "Corse.. whats up?". Callum smiled "Nothing... I just wanted to make sure you are ok?". Smithy smiled "I miss the baby you know.. but it obviously wasnt ment to be". Callum nodded "You seem to be taking it well". He grinned "Am I that predictable.. everyone seems to think I was gunna fly right off the handle.." he caught site of Callum smirking to himself "There is finaly nothing standing in the way of me and Stevie.. we can make a go of things now... we are getting married". Callum grinned "Congratulations". Smithy nodded "Thanks mate... things are finaly starting to look up" Callum took a sip from his drink as Smithy smiled glancing up at him "Just make sure you keep your hands off this one Stone". Callum laughed "I dont think I stand a chance Smithy... she is competly besoted with you".

She knocked on his office door and grinned as he glanced up "Come in Moss". She walked in and closed the door "Everyone is talking about us... it seems to have got round pretty quick". He smiled "You know what... I dont care.. let them talk". she grinned moving over and leaning on his desk, "Smithy.. we didnt start off on the best terms.. would you ever.." he interupted "Nope". She shook her head "How do you know what I was gunna say?". He grinned "Cause I know you... and no I will never cheat on you... I love you". She smiled glancing to the floor "I love you but..." he silenced her by leaning into her lips. He kissed her letting his passon take over, he slipped his tounge into her mouth, she could feel the grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as she pulled away she smiled "I need to get back to work... the crimes of London wont solve themselves". He smiled "I will see you tonight yeah Moss?". She grinned "Dinner?". He nodded "I will pick you up at half eight... I will take you out". She nodded "Our first date as a normal couple". He grinned "See you later Moss".

"Well well DS Moss.. I hear congratulations is in order" she glanced up as Max approached her desk. She smiled "Thanks". He smirked "So your sister gunna be chief bridesmaid?". Stevie glanced at the computer screeen as he lent on the desk "Your parents must be so proud at how well you and your sister share". She continued to stare at the screen trying to block out all the natural instincts in her body to wipe the smug look off his face "Anything else Max?". He grinned "There not enough men in the world you and your sister have to share eh... and Dale Smith of all men..". Stevie glared at him, she opened her mouth to speak but the voice of authority cut her off "That is enough DS Carter, Stevie my office" she glanced at Jack as he walked away.

She followed him to his office and walked in, he gestured to the seat oppisite his and she rested down. "I have heard a lot of romours.. I am guessing from that little display with DS Cartedr they are more than romours?". She nodded. "How long has it been going on?" he asked. She glanced down "A few months..". He interupted "It goes without saying I expect nothing but a proffesional attitude from both you?". She nodded "Of corse Sir.. that goes without saying". He smiled "Good... I will be having a word with Inspector Smith" she nodded "Yes Sir". He smiled "If you have any more problems with DS Carter let me know Stevie.. it is none of his buisiness", She rose to her feet "Thank you so much Sir".

He knocked lightly on her front door and smiled as she pulled it open. He ran his eyes over her body as she stood in only a towel "Im not quite ready...". He interupted "You look fine from where I am standing". She gestured to the living room as she pushed the front door closed "Can you give me ten minutes?". He nodded "Corse.." he watched as she walked past where he stood in the living room door way, he grabbed her arm "Oi.. you forgetting something?". She shook her head "What?". He lent down placing a gentle kiss to her lips "Im your boyfriend now.. you can kiss me". She grinned leaning back up into his body "I can do more than that". She placed her lips back to his, relaxing into his arms, his hands slowly rubbing the top of her back. He grinned as he pulled away "We going on this date or what?". She smiled walking towards the bedroom "I will be back in a few minutes".

Arriving at the restaurant she climbed from the car and grinned walking round to him. He took hold of her hand and pulled her close to him, placing a slight kiss to her lips he smiled "I love you... I am so happy we can act like a normal couple now". She nodded "A normal couple with a baby soon..". He opened the restaurant door and let her walk in. After being shown to there table they both sat holding hands throughout the evening, finally being able to relax into being a normal couple, both happier than they had been in a long time, but both had learnt not rely on there happiness as it had a habbit of being short lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. xx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews so far :-) I hope you like this chapter, I am sorry about the length there are reasons it is so short that I am happy to explain but Im pretty sure no one cares lol, feel free to PM and ask if you want an explanation. Anyway this chapter jumps foward about four months. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

The woman smiled as she rubed the gel out onto Stevies stomack. "Ok just relax.. is this your first baby?" she asked. Stevie smiled slightly "I had a misscarrige a few months ago". The lady nodded and glanced back to the screen "I am picking up a strong heartbeat..." she gestured to the screen and Stevie just smiled watching as her babys image flashed accross the screen Smithy took her hand "Thats our baby.." he grinned. The lady smiled to the couple "Do you want to know the sex?". Stevie nodded "Please". The lady smiled glancing at the screen "I am ninty percent sure it is a girl". The two both grinned as the lady passed them some print outs. The couple pulled the things together and grinned to the lady as they left the hospital. "I cant believe it" she smiled clinging onto the picture "I promise I will make sure I dont fall down any stairs". Smithy shook his head "Or let some nutter push you". Stevie smiled "Please dont start that again... we are having a baby.. please be happy". He grinned placing a slight kiss to her lips "I couldnt be happier".

"Oh look its Sunhills very on womaniser" Max laughed as the two walked into the station. Smithy turned back to him "Shut up Carter". Max shook his head "Im just making conversation". Smithy nodded "Well dont... if I hear you upsetting her you will regret it". Stevie pulled on his arm "Come on.. he isnt worth it". He walked her to the CID doors before turning towards the stairs leading to uniform "See you later Moss". She turned back to him "Smithy.. I er I think we need to go and talk to the super... I want to be on light duties". Smithy nodded "Corse.. I need to go and get into uniform.. we can go in about half hour?". Stevie nodded as he walked away.

As his phone began to buzz in his pocket he sighed glancing at the name. "What?" he asked when he answered it. "Dale... there is something wrong with James.. I cant get hold of Nate.. I dont know what to do". Smithy sighed "Take him to the hospital if he is that poorly Lucy". She shook her head "I cant get there". He glanced at the clock "Well Nate isnt in until this evening you will have to get a taxi". He could hear the panic in her voice "Please Dale.. cant you take me". He sighed "I cant Luc... I have plans". Her voice was getting more shakey "Please Dale dont you care about him at all". Smithy rose from his seat and grabbed his car keys "Ok.. I will drop you off.. but that is it Lucy". He lent into the sergeants office and smiled to the tall man sat at his desk "I gotta pop out for twenty minutes Callum... I need you to keep an eye on things". Callum nodded "You going anywhere important?". Smithy smiled "I have to drop Lucy off... I wont be long". Callum watched as his Inspector left his office.

She waited patiently outside the main doors to CID for a while. "Been stood up DS Moss" Maxs words were filled with sarcasim. She shook her head "No.. he must of just got held up". Max smiled "Yeah... according to Sergeant Stone he has gone to meet your little sister and there baby". Stevie shook her head "The baby isnt Smithys..". He interupted "Well maybe you should tell him that". Stevie walked down the stairs and made her way to Smithys empty office. She glanced into the office oppisite before walking in "Callum.. where is Smithy?" she asked. He smiled "He has had to pop out.. he will be back soon". Stevie glared at him slightly "Where has he gone?". Callum glanced up at her from his desk "I dont know.. he just said he had to take Lucy somewhere". Stevie nodded before walking through the door.

"Luc.. I really have to go" he smiled running his hand over James sleeping face. "Dale please dont leave me... my Mum is on her way.. please just wait for her to get here" she begged. He sighed "I cant.. I have to get back to work". She shook her head glancing to her son "Please.. James needs you". He glared at her "No.. he needs his Dad.. and thats not me.. I have to go Lucy.. I hope he gets better soon". Outside the hospital he pulled his phone out and dialled the small blondes number.

Seeing the name flash up on her screen she cut him off before knocking on Jacks door. "Come in" she walked in and smiled to the older man before pushing the door closed and walking towards the desk. "Sit down DS Moss" he smiled. She rested into the seat and eventually made her eyes meet his "Sir.. as you know I am having a baby". Jack smiled slightly, "Im six and a half months now.. I had a scan this morning and I think I need some time off". Jack nodded "Ok.. how long?". She smiled "I can go on marternty leave in a months time.. I was hoping to leave now". He sighed "I dont know Stevie... that is a big ask". She nodded "I know I am sorry Sir.. I just dont think my mind is on the job". He nodded "Ok.. I will get the wheels in motion.. can you finish the day?". She glanced down "Im sorry Sir". He nodded "Are you coming back?". She shook her head "I dont know Sir.. I havent made my mind up yet". Jack simply nodded. Stevie smiled rising from the chair "Can we keep this quiet until I have left please Sir.. I will tell people I am just taking a couple of weeks leave". He nodded as she made her way to the door.

Smithy walked up to CID as soon as he returned to the station, he glanced at her empty desk and smiled to Mickey. "Where is Stevie?". He smiled "Jack has given her a few weeks off.. she has gone away.. did she not tell you?" he asked. Smithy glared at him "Where has she gone?". Mickey smiled "I dunno... she said she was going to stay with a friend". Smithy turned and made his way from CID, he ran down the stairs and out of the door. He drove to Stevies and ran up to her front door, he banged but when no answer came he rested down onto his knees and glanced through the letterbox. "Stevie... are you in there.. Come on Moss open up". He rose back to his feet and pulled his phone out and dialled her number, her phone went straight to answer phone.

Arriving back at the station he made his way to his office and rested down behind his desk. Noticing the envelope on the desk he picked it up and ripped it open. He pulled out the letter and the scan picture, he placed the fuzzy picture to the table and smiled, before begining to read the letter

_Smithy, _

_I am sorry I cant play second best. I love you but I cant do this any more,_  
><em>I have to put me and the baby first, I am leaving until after the baby is born,<em>  
><em>I will be in contact when I have given birth.<em>

_Love always Stevie xxx_

Stevie had listened to him banging on the door and shouting through the letterbox. She waited for him to leave before walking back into the living room, she shoved the last few things into her bag before placing her mobile phone to the coffee table and making her way to the front door, she sighed glancing up at the flat before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again xxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews of the last chapter. I really hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fithteen<span>

The weeks slowly drifted past and Smithy wondered a lot about Stevie, his unborn daughter. He tried to ring Stevie everyday already knowing that her phone would automatically go to her answer phone. He sat alone in his office staring at the scan picture Stevie had left him, he wanted so much to see her, to be there when his baby was born. Stevie had said she would be in touch once the baby was here, but it wouldnt be much longer as Stevie was due next week and athough he wanted to see her and had been waiting to see her, he didnt know what he would say when he did see her, whether there was anything to work out if he could have a future with her now.

He walked slowly into CID, he was looking for Neil but hearing the words he froze. "You want to see the size of her... she cant wait to have the baby now so she can start losing the weight" Smithy stood listening to Mickey speak. "I cant imagine Stevie with a baby.. is she..." Terry stoped talking as Smithy appeared behind Mickey. Everyone knew Stevie had ran out on him, that she was having nothing more to do with him. "You have seen her?" he asked. Mickey smiled slightly "She asked me not to tell you Smithy". He shook his head "This is my baby Mickey... she has cut me out the last few months of her pregnancy.. I just want to know she is ok". Mickey nodded "She is fine... I met her last night.. she is doing well Smithy". He nodded "So she is back in Sunhill then?". Mickey sighed "She said she would ring you once the baby is born.. its due next week... just give her some time". Smithy nodded "Yeah corse... how ever long she needs" he made his way to the CID doors and down the stairs, if Stevie was back in Sunhill he was going to see her, he had already lost one baby he wasnt about to lose another.

He pulled up outside her flat and glanced up at the door, he climbed out and went and knocked on the door when no reply came he looked through a few windows. Her bags were on the floor, a few things had been moved around she was definatly back but she wasnt in. He walked back and sat in his car, keeping his eyes set on the front door. When a taxi pulled up, he watched as she climbed from it, he focused on her stomack for a few seconds before glancing to the man who climbed from the back of the taxi with her. He remained in the car watching as he grabbed her shopping from the boot of the taxi and carried up to the front door for her, Stevie pushed the door open and the man took the bags inside. Smithy sat watching as the man came back through the door, turned back to Stevie in the door way and placed a kiss to her cheek before running back to the taxi and climbing in. As the car drove off Smithy climbed from his car and walked to the door. He stood for a second before raising his finger to the door bell.

Hearing the door bell ring she stood up from where she had just sat at the kitchen table and waddled through, her hand was firmly rested on her huge bump as she pulled the door open. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes fell on him, he didnt speak he just stood staring at her. She smiled slightly, despite the fact she had ran away from him, she had missed him, she wanted to see him but not like this, he just looked angry, she wanted it to be special when they were reunited. Eventually finding her voice and the words she asked "How did you know I was back?". Smithy shook his head "Mickey aint the most subtle of people... he spent the morning telling everyone he had seen you... it dont take a genius to work out that you were back". She sighed opening the door for him to come in "Well I guess we need to talk anyway". She led him through to the kitchen and sat down at the table, she smiled as he sat down oppisite her, his eyes focused on her hugh bump. "I was going to get in touch Smithy... I was going to ring you..." he interupted "Two and half months Stevie...". She shook her head "What?". He gestured to her bump "You were half the size then... how could you do that to me.. two and half months with not so much as a phone call... anything". She sighed "I was going to ring you when the baby was here". He shook his head "I wanted to know you were ok.. you just packed up and left... I have been so worried about you". She shook her head "Im so sorry Smithy... I didnt mean to hurt you but I jus...". He interupted "I dont want to hear excuses about trust Stevie.. I would of done anything for you.. I loved you and you just ran out on me". She sighed "I couldnt handle it Smithy... the idea of you and Lucy". He shook his head "Me and Lucy were finished... you knew that". She smiled at him "No I didnt... you had taken her out, nobody knew where you had gone.. what you were doing.. I looked like such an idiot". He nodded "So you ran away... chucked everything we had away cause you felt stupid..." he paused as he stood up she could tell her was getting angry "For fuck sake Stevie.. James was ill that day.. the day you left.. I had taken them to the hospital". Stevie glanced down "I didnt know th..". He interupted once again "Well you wouldnt, you didnt fucking ask... you just packed up and ran away.. taking my baby with you". She sighed "Im back now.. I came back so you didnt miss out on the baby". He gestured to the door "Not so you could shack up with another bloke then". She shook her head "It wasnt like that.. he is jus...". Smithy interupted once again "You know I have waited for you.. I swore to myself that when you came back we could sort it out... still be together but it obviously didnt take you long to get over me". Stevie shook her head again "Mike... is just a friend.. its not like that Smithy.. I havent moved on". Smithy laughed "Well it didnt look like that from where I was standing.. you know what I have to get back to work.. let me know when the baby comes" he turned and stormed from her flat.

As the taxi pulled up outside the station she sighed before paying the driver and opening the door. She climbed out and placed a hand to her bump before heading for the entrance. She began walking through the corridors, everything was the same, it felt like she was only there yesterday as she made her way towards his office. She smiled as Jo's eyes fell on her "Oh my god.. Stevie you are back... and look at the size of you..." she squealed pulling her friend into a hug. Stevie smiled as Jo placed her hand to Stevies stomack "I cant believe how much weight you have put on..". Stevie interupted "Thanks.. talk about kick a girl when she is down". Jo grinned "I didnt mean it like that.. you are glowing" she paused glancing to Stevies sad eyes "Whats wrong anyway?". Stevie smiled "Smithy just came to see me". Jo nodded "I bet that was a fun conversation... you broke his heart Stevie..". She glanced down "Well he didnt exactly make me feel great either". Jo smiled "You are having a baby together.. you need to work things out". Stevie nodded "Thats why I am here.. do you know where he is?". Jo gestured down the corridor "He is in his office". Stevie nodded "See you later Jo".

She didnt knock she just pushed the door open and stormed in "How dare you... who do you think you are coming and shouting at me...". He stood up "You walked out on me... that is my baby, I had already the lost James and you ran out on me". She shook her head "Is that all you care about.. the baby.. what about us?". He shook his head "There isnt an us anymore.. you made that quite obvious when you met.. Mark". She shook her head "His name is Mike..". He turned away from her, so she couldnt see the hurt in his eyes "How do you think I felt.. not only didnt you leave me but to then see you with him". She smiled "Well maybe you can understand how me and Lucy felt". He turned back to her "No.. you always knew it was you.. that I loved you..." She nodded "And you know I love you... I always have Smithy". He shook his head "So why did you run?". She smiled "Because I was scared Smithy.. I didnt want to get hurt.. I couldnt take it anymore.. I thought you were back with Lucy". He shook his head "I wanted you". She smiled "Wanted?". He shook his head, she could tell he was confused. "You wanted me.. earlier you said you loved me.. do you not anymore?". He sighed "I love you Stevie... I always will but I cant be with you... not after all that has happened.. you have hurt me too". She nodded "I know but we can work on it?". He shook his head "And what about Mark?". She stressed "His name is Mike... and he is just a friend". Smithy shook his head "Well he looked really friendly earlier". She smiled "And if you had spoke to him then you would of known that he is gay... you can tell the second he opens his mouth". Smithy smiled slightly "Sorry.. I er..". She shook her head "Its fine..." she walked over to him and placed her hand to his arm "Listen Smithy.. we both grew up in unhappy familys... my parents did nothing but argue.. they still do now.. and I know your Dad walked out on you when you were a kid but... we have a chance here.. to give this baby what we never had a family.. a happy family.. Smithy I love you and I want to work things out.. but its down to you.. only you can decide... if you want to be with me or if I should of carried on running?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review. xxx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. hope you enjoy please review thanks. :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

"You have just walked back in here and expect me to just forget that two and half months ago you walked out on me.. without explanation.. not even a goodbye" he stressed staring at the small blonde. He gestured to her stomack "That is my baby.. do you not think I have wanted to know what has been going on". She glanced down placing her hand to her bump "Im sorry... I was selfish.. I never stopped to think about you and I am truely sorry for that". He nodded moving into his chair "I love you... I would have done anything to make you happy..." he paused glancing to her eyes as they dropped to the floor. "Stevie... I want to work things out but you have really hurt me.. you cut me out of your life and I dont think I could handle that again especially not when you have the baby.. I dont want you to run away taking my daughter with you because I look at a woman the wrong way or something". She nodded "I understand... but we need to work together for the sake of our baby... she deserves better than us fighting". He shook his head "Im not saying no Stevie... Im saying I need to be sure.. I need you to trust me before we can get back on track". She grinned "So we can work things out?". He smiled "I hope so". He stood up wrapping his arms gently round the small detective.

She walked into her living room and smiled as he sat on her sofa, his feet on her coffee table as he flicked through the TV channels. She walked over and batted his feet from the table. "I dont want you teaching the baby bad habbits.." she smiled. He smirked "Shes not even been born yet..". She took hold of his hand "Fine... I dont want your smelly feet on my coffee table". He laughed "Ahh.. now the truth comes out Miss Moss". She grinned "I do love you..". He smiled "Even with my smelly feet?". She nodded "All of you". He smiled "I love you too..." he glanced at the TV before back to her "I would never ever hurt you...". She nodded "I know.. we need to get us back on track now.. concentrate on you, me and our baby". He leaned into her lips placing a gentle kiss, when he pulled away she grabbed his head bringing him back to her. When they eventually made themselves part, she grinned "I though we said we wernt gunna rush into anything". He placed his hand to her bump "Stevie... you are having my baby next week.. I think its a bit late to take things slowly". She grinned "So you have forgiven me?". He smiled "I suppose.." he gestured to the TV "There is nothing on... why dont we go down the pub.. I bet the team will be so pleased to see you". She smiled slightly "Do they all know that.. I walked out on you". He nodded "Yep... and its a perfect chance to show everyone we are stronger than ever". She smiled "Are we strong then?". He lent into her lips "We will be... we love each other and I want everyone to know". He rose to his feet and smiled "Come on...". She stood up and clinged to her bump, flinching in pain "You ok Moss?". She nodded "Yeah.. I just stood up to quick.. lets go Smithy".

Arriving at the pub Stevie suddenley felt uncomfatable as all the team fell silent and turned to stare at her. Smithy took hold of her hand and pulled her to the bar. "Just ignore them.. let them stare". She glanced to the team, as they all began to whispear between themselves. She turned back to Smithy "Everyone is talking about us Smithy". Smithy picked his drink up from the bar and marched over. Stevie picked her drink up and walked over to the table, glancing timidley round the occupants "So who has something to say?" Smithy barked. They all stared at him, no one brave enough to argue with him. "Well keep your whispearing and sarky comments to yourself..." Callum shook his head "Hang on a second.. you are having a go at us after what she did?". Smithy stared at him "Dont start.. I love her.. I have forgiven her". Callum shook his head "How can you just let it go.. just forgive her". Stevie shook her head "I know I was wrong to walk out.. but we have sorted things out..". Callum interupted "Well it wasnt you who had to pick him up when he fell apart was it...". She glanced at Smithy as Callum spoke "It wasnt you who that had to drag him from his bed and into work because he was on the verge of losing his job... and it wasnt you that spent night after night convincing him there was a reason to live.. that he would get a chance to meet his daughter, and he just starts to get himself back on track and you walk in and turn his life upside down". Smithy glared at him "Shut up Stone". she stared at Smithy "Why didnt you tell me?". He placed his pint to the table "Come on lets go". She shook her head "Smithy.. why didnt you tell me?". He glared at Callum before turning to the small blonde "Because its done Stevie.. nothing you say or do is gunna change what happened...". Callum interupted "She will hurt you again...". Smithy turned to him "It has fuck all to do with you". He turned back to Stevie "Im going.. are you coming or not". She placed her drink to the table and followed him from the pub.

They traveled back to Stevies in complete silence. He got out the car and walked her to the front door, he smiled "I will ring you tomorrow". She shook her head "Please... come in.." she asked. He shook his head "I need to be on my own Moss... we can talk tomorrow". He lent in and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Smithy.. I never ment to hurt you so much.. you know that dont you?". He nodded "I love you... it dont matter what has happened... I want to spend my life with you... Callum Stone can fuck off if he thinks he is going to change my mind". She nodded "I love you too" as he walked away. She walked into the flat and made her way through to the bathroom before begining to run a bath, as much as she wanted to spend the evening with him, she could use the time apart from Smithy to relax. She had her bath and walked into the living room in her dressing gown, she rested down onto the sofa and flicked the TV on. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago when she woke to the sharp pain ripping through her body. She sat herself back up on the sofa gripping tightly onto her swollen stomack. She grabbed for her handbag from the table and dialled Smithys number, as his answer phone picked up she sighed "Smi.. Smithy I think Im in labour.. please I need you". She hung up and made her way into the bedroom to get dressed. She felt another contraction rip through her tiny body as she pulled her top on, she sat on to the bed clinging to her bump. She felt her waters trickle down her legs and she glanced round the room. Her legs suddenley felt like jelly, she couldnt manage to get herself up as another contraction shot through her. It suddenley dawned on her, she was all alone, unable to move with the pain and she had left her phone in the other room. She sat there for a second trying to think of a plan, before glancing round the room "HELP... SOMEONE HELP" she shouted hoping one of her neighbours would hear her.

"Look.. I know you dont like it Callum.. but I do love her" he sighed to the man stood in his door way. Callum nodded "I know thats why I am here.. I want you to know I respect your desicion.. nobody wants to see you get hurt again...". Smithy nodded opening the door wider for the man to walk in. "So you pleased she is back then?" Callum asked sitting down on Smithys sofa. He nodded "She has a name Callum.. and yeah I couldnt be happier.. I love Stevie and I want to make things work with her..". Callum smiled "I guess I will have to appolygise to her then". Smithy nodded "She didnt deserve what you said... she never ment to hurt me.. but with everything that was going on with Lucy it was difficult". He nodded "I know... you got any beers mate?". Smithy nodded "Yeah I will be back in a second". As he returned with the beers he rested down next to him. "She does love me..". Callum interupted "I dont doubt it for a second mate... but dont just forget what she put you through.. she didnt see what you were like Smithy... you were heartbroken". He nodded "I know.. we will be ok though".

A few hours passed and Smithy and Callum had drank a few beers between them. Callum stood up and smiled "Right I need to get going... see you tomorrow Gov". Smithy nodded following the man into the hall "See you tomorrow". Callum smiled as he pulled the door open, he gestured to Smithys flashing answer machine "You got a message...". Smithy glanced at it before pushing the button to listen. "Smi.. Smithy I think Im in labour.. please I need you" Stevies voice called through the message. "Shit... get a taxi Callum" he shouted at the man as he walked into the living room as he desperatly tried to call Stevie back. He sighed as her phone rang a few times before her voicemail picked up. Callum smiled walking to Smithy "Taxi is here". Smithy shook his head "That was quick". He followed Callum out into the hall and smiled as the car came into sight "A blue light taxi Smithy... quickest way to travel". Smithy jogged down and jumped in the passenger seat next to Ben, who flicked the blue lights on before racing towards Stevies.

She screamed out as another contraction shot through her, she was still laying on the bed, unable to find her feet. She felt the pain ripping through her more frequently before placing her hand between her legs, feeling the babys head she sighed to herself "Not here please". She pushed as another contraction shot through her, she could feel the baby was almost here and she had never been so alone and frightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading :-) xxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

As they pulled up outside Stevies Smithy and Callum both jumped up and raced to her front door, he banged but hearing no one answer Callum smiled "Maybe she has already gone to the hospital Smithy?". Ben appeared behind them "Her car is over there..  
>would she of got a taxi?". Smithy nodded "She might of done". He glanced between the two men "Can you try and ring her?" he asked Ben. Callum glanced through the window and smiled to Smithy "She wont be answering her phone Smithy..." Smithy moved to the window and glanced at Stevies phone rested on the table as it lit up. Smithy shook his head "There is no way she would of gone without that... go and look round the back". Callum had took a few steps when Smithy called him back "Callum... can you hear that?". He walked back over and nodded slightly "What is it?". Smithy opened the letterbox and listened to the scream coming from the inside "Its Stevie... we need to get in". Ben appeared behind them "How?". The two men glanced at Smithy as he moved back and kicked at the door, Callum grabbed his arm "Smithy.. you cant break in". He nodded "I can and I am". As the door flew open he ran through until he came level with her closed bedroom door. He glanced at Callum and Ben stood a few feet behind him before he pushed on the handle, as the door opened he moved straight over to the bed and grinned as Stevie held there newborn baby in her arms. Ben smiled from the door way "I will call an ambulance" before disapearing. Callum watched as Smithy sat down on the bed next to her wrapping his arm round her shoulder and stroking the sleeping childs head. "Do you need anything?" Callum asked glancing between the couple?". Stevie nodded "I'll have a glass of water". Smithy nodded "And can you get the door fixed for us?" Callum smiled before walking towards the kitchen. Smithy sat staring at the tiny baby "She is perfect". Stevie nodded "She looks like you". He lent in placing a slight kiss to Stevies lips "We have to make us wotk now Stevie.. we have a baby.. a perfect little baby".<p>

The couple had taken the baby to the hospital and watched as the midwife checked the little one over. She walked over and placed the baby back in Stevies arms "Has she got a name yet?". Stevie shook her head "We havent decided yet...". The midwife nodded "I will go and sort out your discharge papers". Smithy stood up "That is it... she only gave birth a few hours ago". The midwife nodded "Mother and baby are both doing fine... and Im sure you will be more comfatable at home". Stevie nodded "Thank you". He smiled to the small blonde before kissing his daughter gently on her head "You are going to be a little princess when you grow up". Stevie smiled "A spoilt brat". He grinned "Your Daddy is going to spoil you rotten". Stevie took hold of his hand and grinned "She is perfect.. I didnt know it was possible to be this in love and overwhelmed by something". Smithy nodded "I did..." he lent into her lips "I love you Stevie... I want us to do everything we ever spoke about... get married, have more children..." Stevie interupted "Can I get over having this one first?". He laughed "Yeah... maybe in a couple of years?".

When they left the hospital Smithy had decided that Stevie and the baby would have to stay with him and after very little persuasion she aggreed. Arriving back at Smithys he took there newborn daughter and gently placed her into her moses basket before returning to Stevie in the living room. He sat down next to her and smiled "So did it hurt as much as they say it does then?". She laughed "No its a walk in the park Smithy". He grinned "Are you being sarcastic?". She grinned "What do you think I had no pain relief and I was all by myself?". He smiled "Sorry..". She shook her head "You are here now.. thats all I care about". He lent into her lips and placed a gentle kiss before grinning "So we need to think of a name?". Stevie nodded "You got any ideas?". He grinned "I was thinking something unusual?". Stevie smiled "You dont want to call her Apple or anything do you?". He shook his head "No.. I was thinking maybe Teegan... it means beautifull". Stevie grinned "I like that... Teegan Smith". He smiled "Do you not want her to take your name?". Stevie shook her head "No.. I will be taking your name when we get married". He placed a kiss to her lips "Teegan Smith... its perfect".

After sitting on the sofa together for a few hours he sighed as a faint knock sounded the house. He glanced at his watch "Its probably Callum.. he would of just finished work". He walked into the hall and pulled the door open, seeing the woman the other side he sighed "What do you want?". She smiled "Is Stevie here... Nate said she has had the baby?". Smithy nodded "Yeah she has". Lucy smiled "Can I come in.. I want to see her?". Smithy smiled as he felt Stevies hand on his back "Its fine let her in". Lucy followed Stevie into the living room and rested down onto the sofa "I'll put the kettle on" Smithy smiled. The two women sat in silence for a few moments before Lucy smiled "You had the baby then?". Stevie nodded "She is in bed". Lucy smiled "James is nine months old now... he is growing up fast". Stevie nodded "What do you want Lucy?". She glanced down "I want you to help me.. Nate is kicking me out... I have no where to go". Stevie shook her head "He wouldnt see his son on the street". Lucy smiled "He isnt kicking James out... just me". Stevie nodded "What did you do?". Lucy shook her head "Nothing.. he came home from work and I had my boyfriend round". Stevie nodded "So he caught you in bed with someone else". Lucy smiled "Its not like I cheated on him... we were never dating". Stevie smiled as Smithy placed the cups to the coffee table. "Nate has kicked Lucy out". Smithy nodded "I know... and I cant say I blame him". Lucy shook her head "I should of known he would tell you". Stevie smiled "It seems a bit harsh Smithy.. kicking her out for having her boyfriend round". He smiled "That what she told you?" he asked. Lucy shook her head "Dont Dale". He smiled at Stevie "He caught her in bed with three blokes.. she had only just met... and to top that off James was sitting on the floor.. if I was you Lucy I would count yourself lucky he hasnt stopped access all together". He watched as Stevie stared at her little sister, she looked horrified "Im gunna go and check Teegan.. shout if you need me".

He smiled as he lent over his daughter, her eyes open as she riggled round. He lent into the basket and lifted her into his arms, he rocked her as he made his way to the chair and sat down. "Teegan Smith.. you are a perfect little girl.. and your Mummy and Daddy love you so much" he grinned as she wrapped her whole hand round his little finger. He placed a slight kiss to her head and smiled as she began to close her eyes. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are? Up above the world so high , like a diamond in the sky..." he paused when he saw Stevie in the door way. "She has just gone back to sleep" he smiled as he stood up. "Has Lucy gone?" he asked. Stevie nodded "I erm.. I have told her she can stay at mine tonight". He shook his head "She doesnt deserve your charity". She smiled "I am going to be here anyway.. I cant see her on the streets Smithy.. despite everything she has done... she is still my sister". Smithy nodded "It is your choice". She watched as he placed Teegan back into the Moses basket before walking past Stevie in the door way "Is it ok Smithy?". He placed his lips gently to hers and smiled as he pulled away "She has come between us enough times already Stevie... Im not letting her do it again". She nodded "Thank you". He placed another slight kiss to her lips "But I dont want her anywhere near Teegan". Stevie nodded "Of corse Smithy". He pulled on her hand leading her from the babys bedroom and down the stairs. "Now DS Moss... why dont you go and sit down.. I will make us some beans on toast" he grinned. "You really know how to spoil a girl eh?" she laughed. He placed a kiss to her lips "If you are lucky I will even chuck in a poached egg". She grinned "Thanks". He laughed "Well nothing but the best for my girl".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews hope you like this chapter. :-)xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

She banged on her own front door for the sixth time and sighed as the door swung open "I have bee..." she pasued as the man came in to sight "Who are you?" she asked. He shook his head "None of your buisiness... who the fuck are you?". She sighed "This is my house" she pushed her way in and glanced round the rooms at the many men sleeping on the floor, the sofa any where they would fit. "Where is Lucy?" she asked turning back to the man. He shook his head "Is that the bird.. she is in there..." he gestured to Stevies bedroom. Stevie walked in and glanced round the sleeping men, and Lucy in the middle of the two in the bed. "Right everybody up... get up and get out" she shouted as the men began to groan. She watched as Lucy woke slightly "What the hell are you doing?" Stevie shouted at her. "Having a bit of fun.. you should look it up". Stevie shook her head as the two men in her bed moved slightly "Do you even know them?". Lucy laughed "Yes.. this is Ben and George... or were you Ben" she smirked to the man in door way. Stevie shook her head "When did you become a little slut?". Lucy smirked as the men all glanced between her and Stevie "Me.. you are calling me a slut.. maybe we should tell these blokes what you did let them decide who the slut is..". Stevie shook her head "I wake up with the same man each morning". Lucy nodded "My man.. you are my sister and you had an affair with my boyfriend.. what does that say about you". Stevie watched as the men all stared at her "Get out.. all of you out.. I want you out now..". The men began pulling there clothes on before walking from the room. "You too... how can you do this, think of your son" Stevie said gesturing to Lucy. She nodded "Should of known I couldnt rely on you".

When Stevie arrived back at Smithys, she walked in and smiled to him as he sat on the sofa playing with his newborn daughter.  
>"You ok?" he asked. Stevie nodded "yeah fine.." she placed a kiss to Teegans head and smiled "You are gunna be a good girl when you grow up". Smithy smiled "With two cops for parents she doesnt really stand much chance does she". Stevie nodded "I dont want her ending up like Lucy". Smithy shook his head "I wont let her Stevie.. she is gunna be my little princess.. arent you darling" she watched as he placed a kiss to Teegans head. Stevie smiled walking over and kissing him "I love you so much Smithy". He nodded "I love you too..." he grabbed her arm as she went to walk away "I was thinking maybe we could pop out for a drink tonight". She shook her head "What about Teegan?". He grinned "My mum will come and sit with her". Stevie sighed "She is only a day old". Smithy nodded "One drink Stevie.. I will drive.. we can be back within minutes". Stevie sighed "Ok.. ok.. we will go for one". He grinned kissing his girlfriends hand. He pulled his wallet out and gave her some money "Go and get yourself something to wear. She smiled "You sure?". He nodded "Me and Teegan are doing some Daddy Daughter bonding". Stevie smiled "Ok... I will be an hour at the most".<p>

"You sure you will be ok Mum?" Smithy asked. She nodded "Just show Stevie a good time". He nodded "I will... I have my phone if you need me". He walked back to the bedroom "You ready Moss". She nodded as she turned to him, she gigled as his mouth dropped open "You look.. erm.. I mean wow Stevie". She grinned "Come on Inspector Smith... lets go". The two left the flat and made there way to the pub, when they arrived Stevie smiled round the Sunhill team sat a large table. "Stevie how are you feeling?" Jo asked making her way to the small detective. "Im fine... thank you". Hearing the voice behind her she froze "And you call me a bad mother... leaving your newborn baby at home in favour of the pub". Stevie shook her head "Just go Lucy". Lucy laughed "You dont care what you have done do you... you stole my man... and then hung me out to dry". Stevie felt the pub go quiet as everybodys eyes burnt into her. "Just go Lucy" Stevie smiled. Smithy stepped foward "You arent wanted here". Lucy laughed before lifting her knee into Smithys groin, he doubled over in pain and Stevie glared at her as she moved to her boyfriends side. Lucy grabbed at Stevies hair yanking her towards her. Stevie felt the many people in the pub pulling the two women apart. "You bitch" Stevie stated as lucy stood with a chunk of her hair in her hand. "You are a dirty little tramp... he only wanted you for sex.. he told me". Smithy shook his head "She is lying". Stevie nodded "I know... Lucy.. I only have one thing to say to you.." she paused before lifting Smithys beer from the table and chucking it at her sister. "Now get out of my life". Lucy nodded as she wiped the drink from her face "You will regret that.. I will get him back". Stevie watched as Lucy made her way from the pub. She turned to Smithy "Can we go home now". He smiled "corse... come on".

Arriving home Stevie smiled to Smithys Mum as she sat on the sofa before making her way to check on Teegan. Smithy smiled as he walked into the living room "Thanks Mum". She shook her head "That was quick". He nodded "Lucy was there". His Mum nodded "Did you have an argument?". He nodded "After what she just did I wouldnt bank on anymore grankids". She smiled "Is Stevie ok?". He nodded. She grabbed her coat and kissed her sons cheek "Dale.. you need to decide which of these women you want... you were engaged to one and had a child with the other?". He smiled "I love Stevie". She nodded "And a year ago you loved Lucy... just make sure, these girls have mucked you around enough.. dont let them play with you anymore". He nodded "I know you are concerened Mum.. but me and Stevie are in love.. she is the one". She nodded as she left. He pushed the door closed and made his way into where Stevie sat with Teegan in her arms, she hadnt noticed him yet, he grinned as she sang to there tiny daughter "You are so beautiful, To me, You are so beautiful, To me, Can't you see". She blushed as she caught sight of him. He walked over and kissed her head "I love you Stevie Moss... so much". She nodded "I love you too Smithy".

After Teegan had gone back to sleep the couple rested down onto the sofa, he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and gently played with her hair. "Your Mum.. she doesnt like me does she?". He placed a kiss to the top of her head "Its not that Stevie.. she is just worried". She nodded "I cant say I blame her.. after everything Lucy and I have put you through.. you must feel like we have been playing with you". He grinned slightly glancing down at the small blonde "Well you can play with me anytime you want...". Stevie smirked turning to face him "You know what I mean". He laughed leaning into her lips "I love you nothing anyone can say or do will change that... so start believing me Stevie".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter please review. Thank you Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

A few weeks passed and Lucy had seemed to disapear, she hadnt been in contact with either Smithy or Stevie, as they sat at Smithys on the sofa they were both happily watching a film. They had put all the plans into action for there wedding in a few months and were saving every penny they could to make there day magical. "What about flowers... there is a little florist on Canley hi.." he interupted her "This was ment to be a wedding free night". She grinned "I want to make it special". He smiled "Stevie we could be getting married in Mcdonalds and it would still be special... so long as you and Teegan are there nothing else matters". She smiled "I bet you would be intersested if I was talking about our first night as a married couple". He grinned leaning into her lips "Why talk... you can show me". She smirked "What about Roses?". He nodded as he pushed his lips to her neck moving slowly down onto her shoulder, pulling at her top slightly to reveal her soft skin beneath. "You arent paying attention Smithy". She felt him pull away "I am.. Roses" he spoke before placing his lips back to her shoulder. "Do you want to marry me?" she asked in her most stern voice. He pulled away once again "Of corse... where has this come from?". She glanced down at the books and magazines on the table. He lent into her lips and placed a gentle kiss "Stevie everything is organised.. it will be perfect... I promise you". She smiled "I havent got a dress yet". He kissed her lips again "You would look gorgeaous in a binbag Stevie". She smirked "If that is another of your cost cutting ideas you can forget it". He grinned "I was joking... why dont you go shopping tomorrow, see if you can find anything you like". She nodded as she grabbed for her phone "I will see if Jo will come with me" he took the phone from her hand and shook his head "You can ring her in the morning.. I have plans for you DS Moss". She smiled "And I dont suppose these plans have anything to do with you getting me into bed?". He grinned before moving back into her lips.

Smithy sat at his desk he couldnt help but wonder how Stevie and Jo were getting on, if she had brought her dress yet. He watched as his phone flashed up with her name and grinned to himself before answering. "The answer is no Stevie". She smiled sightly to Jo, as she cradled Teegan in her arms "You dont know what I am going to say yet". He smiled "You want to go over the limit... we said no more than a grand on the dress Stevie". She sighed "Its only five hundred over". He laughed "Oh thats ok if its only" he replied sarcastically. He could hear the disapointment in her voice "Ok.. we will keep looking". He ran his hand through his hair "Its fine get it". She turned away from Jo and the sales assistant "Can we afford it?". He grinned "Dont worry about the money.. you just be prepaired to show me how greatfull you are". She grinned, a bigger grin than she thought possible "Thank you Smithy... I love you so much". He smiled "Yeah.. and believe me you are gunna show me how much".

When he arrived home from work, he smiled as his daughter layed on the floor in the living room watching In The Night Garden,  
>before walking through to the kitchen, he kissed the top of her head as she stired at the vegtables cooking on the hob. "I have put a deposit down on the dress Smithy.. it is so beautiful you will love it". He nodded "I bet it will look even better on the hotel floor". She glared at him "Once I have it on... Im never taking it off". He laughed "We will see..." he gestured to the food she was preparing "Do I have time for a shower?". She nodded "You have about twenty minutes".<p>

Smithy had been at work a few hours when his mobile rang, he sighed at the number before answering the phone. "What do you want?" he asked. She laughed "Now thats not very friendly is it Dale... I need to see you.. its important". He shook his head "No Lucy... I have no reason to meet you... I dont want to see you". She grinned to herself "You meet me.. and I promise you I will go.. leave you and Stevie to your lives... your never see me again". He nodded "Ok.. I will meet you in the pub on St Georges Street in an hour". She smiled "See you then".

Arriving at the pub he saw her already waiting at a table, he walked over and rested down next to her, "You not having a drink Dale?" she asked. He shook his head "Lets get this over with.. what do you want Lucy?". She smiled "I have been offered a chance to start again.. a job, a home, a new life... but I need money". He shook his head "Well you arent getting a penny from me". She laughed "Im giving up my son and my home so that you can spend your life with my sister... I want three grand Dale.. or I will be sticking round and making your life very difficult". He shook his head "Your not gunna blackmail me". She shook her head "Im not trying to... Im giving you an easy option.. an easy life". He sat thinking about it for a few moments "And if I give you the money.. you will leave.. never contact me or Stevie again". She nodded. He smiled "Ok.. come on". He rose to his feet and led her outside.

When he arrived home from work he grinned to Stevie as she sat on the sofa, he walked in and placed a kiss to her lips before making his way to say hello to there baby daughter. When he rested down next to Stevie he sighed "I have had the worst day...  
>and you are definatly a sight for sore eyes". She smiled placing a kiss to his lips "I love you". He nodded "I love you too baby". He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and smiled "Is there any food?". She shook her head "No.. I thought we could get a pizza... why dont you ring up and order something". He nodded rising to his feet and walking into the kitchen.<p>

The pizza had been ordered and Smithy had decided to take a shower before it arrived. He had been in there about half hour when he heard the doorbell and Stevie call him back down stairs. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried his body before pulling on some jogging bottoms and making his way down stairs, when he reached the living room he smiled "That was quick" until his eyes fell on the woman sitting on his sofa. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She smirked "Im leaving... I have just come to say goodbye to Stevie". He glanced at Stevie, her expression was unmistakable, she was upset angry even and he was pretty sure he knew why. "Is it true?" she asked. He shook his head "Is what true?". She stood up "Did you give her money to leave?" He sighed "You went back on our deal.." he shouted at Lucy. She laughed "I am off now... going on a nice expensive holiday... bye Stevie". Stevie watched as Lucy disapeared from the room, before walking over and lifting her daughter from her swinging chair. He shook his head "I swear Stevie... I did it to get rid of her.. I promise you". Stevie smiled slightly "Where did you get three grand from.. that you could just chuck away". He shook his head "That doesnt matter.. she has gone Stevie.. its just you, me and Teegan now". Stevie glared at him as he followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom "Where did you get the money?". He sighed "Its from the wedding fund.. I promise you I will pay it back.. every penny". She shook her head "We are ment to be getting married in two months... where are you gunna find that sort of money in time to pay for it?". He shook his head "I dont know I will find it.. I'll get a loan". She began stuffing her clothes into a bag, "Dont bother... Im not marrying you..". He interupted "Dont say that.. we are happy Stevie... we have been so happy..". She interupted "Until you lied to me... that was the money for my dress Smithy... our honeymoon". He nodded he could feel his eyes welling up as the tears streamed down her face "I know... we could go on our honeymoon in a few months... we dont have to go straight away.." she interupted "I have already paid the deposit... and on the dress". He watched as she made her way into Teegans room and beagn packing their daughters things. He shook his head "You cant just go... you cant just disapear with my daughter". She shook her head "Im not running away Smithy.. that wouldnt be fair on Teegan... but Im leaving you... I cant bear to be around you". He smiled "Please... please Stevie.. Im begging you... we can work this out". She shook her head "You know.. if you had come home from work and been honest... told me you had done it because you thought it was best for us... I would of stood by you... but you didnt even have the decency to tell me the truth.. you let her do it". He shook his head "Please...". Hearing the doorbell ring he jogged down the stairs and payed the delievery man before placing the pizzas to the table in the living room.

After many tears he stood emotionally watching as she made her way to the front door. She placed her bags and Teegan as she slept in her carseat to the floor and reached out to the door handle. He grabbed her wrist "I love you.. Stevie you know I do you are my life.. please dont walk out on me"". She nodded "I do.. I know you love me.. and I love you too but I dont want too.. and I am going to do everything I can to make myself fall out of love with you". He wiped his eyes "Please dont do this". She nodded "I have too..." she paused as she pulled the front door open "I will ring you about Teegan". She watched as he vertually colapsed against the wall "Look after yourself Smithy" she smiled, wrapping him in a slight hug before disapearing from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review xxx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. This story is starting to come to an end now, there is only one maybe two more chapters depending on if I end it happily or not, any ideas? :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

Stevie and Smithy had been seperated a few weeks, Stevie had convinced herself that she didnt love Smithy, that it was just a mistake. When she knocked on his door on a friday evening she smiled as he held his arms out to his daughter "Hello Daddys little Princess.. I have missed you" he kissed her on the top of her head and moved aside for Stevie to come in. She rested down onto the sofa and smiled at him "Thank you for looking after Teegan tonight... are you sure you will be ok?". He nodded "Despite what you might think of me Stevie.. I can still look after my daughter..." he paused "Where you off to anyway?". She smiled slightly "I have a date". He shook his head "You are joking?". She knew he wouldnt be happy but he looked so angry. He glared at her "Who with?". She rubed her hand over their daughters head before smiling to him "Its no one you know". He shook his head "I dont believe this Stevie... we only split up a few weeks ago". She nodded "Well you know me.. not one to dwell on the past..". He interupted "So thats it.. we are just finished.. seeing other people". She watched as he tried to discretly wipe his eyes. "Smithy.. we are no good together... we have tried and I dont think I can take it anymore". He smiled "I cant believe this.. our wedding is booked for just over a month". She smiled "You said you would cancel it". He shook his head "A part of me actually thought you would change your mind... realise how much I love you". She glanced down "Im sorry Smithy..." she placed her hand gently to his arm "I have to go.. ring me if there is a problem with Teegan.. see you in the morning". As she climbed into her car she glanced back up at his house, she loved him, deep down she knew that but she couldnt bear to hurt anymore.

He sat and bounced his Daughter on his knee, smiling at her beaming face. All he had ever cared about was Stevie, all he had ever wanted was to make her happy and here she was off out on a date with another man. He smiled at Teegan "I love you so much m'darlin... even if Mummy had gone out to find a replacement.. he would never love you as much as Daddy.. he could never love your Mummy as much as I do either.. Daddy.. he wishes things were different". He was well aware Teegan was smiling away but he couldnt help but pour his heart out, she was all he had left.

When she arrived at the restaurant she made her way over to the table and smiled "Hi Darren". He grinned "Hi.. how are you?".  
>She nodded "Im good thanks". Stevie spent the evening chatting away like she normally did, it was just her personality, but everything he said she found herself judging him. He didnt seem to do anything as well as Smithy, even the things she hated about Smithy, Darren just didnt compare. At the end of the evening he lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips she pulled away and sighed "Im sorry.. Im not ready for this". He nodded "Are you still hung up on your ex?". She smiled slightly "How ever much I try and tell myself I dont.. I do still love him.. I dont want to but..". Darren smiled "I understand.. its hard, especially when children are involved... but I do really like you Stevie.. I will wait". She grinned at him "You are a good man Darren... I cant ask you to wait". He shook his head "You didnt Stevie.. I offered.. I will ring you tomorrow". He lent in and placed a kiss to her cheek before disapearing down the road.<p>

She pulled her front door open the following morning and grinned at her daughter as Smithy held her tight in his arms. She smiled at him "Do you want to come in Smithy?" she asked. He glanced at his watch before shaking his head "No.. Im poping in to work.. I better get going". She nodded slightly "Ok... erm I will see you on Tuesday then". He nodded before heading back down her path. "Smithy" she called. He turned and walked back towards her. "About last night..." he interupted "Its fine... you have moved on.. your right, its about time I did the same.. see you Stevie". As he walked away she sighed, why did things have to be so difficult, she loved him and she knew he loved her, but they just didnt work.

Arriving at the station Callum smiled to Smithy "You all right Gov?". Smithy shook his head "Not really... Stevie went out with some bloke last night". Callum sighed "Im sorry". He shook his head "Its not your fault Callum.. I really thought she would change her mind.. that we would end up getting married". Callum smiled "What you gunna do?". Smithy shook his head "I guess I will have to cancel the wedding now.. I havent even told my mum we had split up.. athough I think she will be pleased me and Stevie arent together... she was really looking foward to the wedding.. everyone was". Callum nodded "I know mate... just try and stay positive.. maybe you might meet someone knew... someone you are better with.. lets be honest you and Stevie are never short of fireworks" Smithy interupted "I thought that was what made us special... it was exciting.. we made each other happy..." he glanced at the Sergeant and smiled "See you later Callum" he rushed off heading for his office, Callum was a good friend, he had proved that on more than one occasion but Smithy couldnt break down infront of him.

Stevie had dropped Teegan to Smithys on Tuesday morning and had spent the day pampering herself, she felt really down, she just couldnt get Smithy off her mind what ever it reminded her of him. Walking into the pub at about four she smiled to the man waiting at the table for her. She rested down and sighed "Darren.. thank you for meeting me... I rea.." he shook his head "I know Stevie.. you dont want to be with me". She sighed "Its not you.. I swear.. I just.. I love Smithy and despite every thing.. I dont think that is ever gunna change.. I have to do what is right for me and my daughter". Darren noded "I cant say Im not dissapointed... but I do completly understand... take care Stevie".

She knocked on his front door and smiled as he pulled it open "You are late Stevie". She shook her head slightly "Im sorry Smithy.. I got caught up.. where is Teegan?" she asked. He gestured to the stairs "She is having a nap". Stevie nodded before making her way up the stairs. When she returned a few minutes later she smiled "Can we talk Smithy?". He smiled noticing she had left Teegan upstairs sleeping "So long as its quick.. I have plans tonight". She nodded "I erm.. I think maybe.. Smithy I love..." she paused as the door bell rang "Who is that?" she asked. He shook his head "Ignore it Stevie.. what were you about to say?". She smiled slightly making her way to the front door she froze as she pulled it open and her eyes fell on a pretty young blonde "Who are you?" the girl asked. Stevie shook her head as Smithy came behind her and the girls face lit up "Pheobe this is Stevie... she is the mother of my daughter". Stevie nodded slightly "Im just going.. I erm.. I will get Teegan" she turned and made her way up the stairs. He smiled to the blonde in the door way "Are we still going on our date?" she asked softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xxx<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twentyone<span>

He watched as she pushed Teegans things into her bag, when her eyes fell on him stood in the door way she smiled slightly "I will only be a minute... where is Teegans car seat?". He smiled slightly "I have told Pheobe to go". She shook her head "You didnt have to do that Smithy.. I...". He smiled "Do you love me Stevie?". She gestured to Teegan laying in her cot "I have to go Smithy... where is her carseat?". He shook his head "I always thought you were such a strong person Stevie... always gave as good as you got... but really your not are you?". She glared at him, before turning to there daughter fast asleep. He moved over and grabbed her arm, pulling her from the cot. "The second it gets hard you run away.." he stressed as he pulled her out onto the stairs landing. "But not this time we are gunna talk about this" he continued as he pushed her towards the top of the stairs. She pulled from his grip and shook her head "Who the hell do you think you are?". He laughed "Im the love of your life Stevie... you know it and I know it... and you are the love of mine.. so why are you fighting it". She sighed "I dont trust you Smithy". He smiled "Why cause I gave Lucy three grand.. I have the money... I have borrowed it and paid for the wedding... for our wedding..". She shook her head "You have wasted your money". He smiled "No... cause even if you dont marry me Stevie... I know I did everything I could to make our relationship work.. can you say the same?". She glared at him "You were about to go on a date with another woman?". He laughed "Yeah I was.. to show you how much you were hurting me when you go out with this bloke you are seeing". She glanced down "I have finished with Darren". Smithy smiled "Why?". She moved back towards where Teegan slept and he grabbed her arm "Why Stevie... why have you dumped him?". She sighed "Because I love you". He placed his hands to her face and moved into her lips "I love you too Stevie".

As she woke the next morning she sighed slightly as he slept soundly next to her. She rose from her bed and made her way into where Teegan was still soundly asleep. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen before flicking the kettle on. As she moved to the fridge she froze when her eyes fell on a photo stuck to it with magnets. It was of Teegan with a little boy, a boy she reconised instantly, James. She sighed Smithy had taken their daughter to see Lucy and James, she couldnt believe her eyes. Hearing his voice behind her she turned to face him "Morning gorgeous". She gestured to the photo "What is this?". He smiled slightly "Its Teegan and James". She nodded "I know that.. why?". He smiled "I took her to meet him.. they are cousins Stevie". She smiled "Thats not your choice Smithy". She stormed past him and he chased after her "What have I done?" he called as she stormed upstairs and grabbed there daughter from her cot. She didnt even change her from her night clothes before putting her into her carseat and rushing from the house "Stevie... Stevie..." he called after her. She turned back to him "I cant believe I was stupid enough to let you talk me back into bed.. you stay away from me..".

The next few weeks drifted past and Stevie avoided Smithy, she wouldnt answer the door or phone to him. She asked Mickey or Jo to drop off and pick up Teegan and spent her time away from her daughter sitting on the sofa wondering how on earth her life had ended up in such a mess, if she had just resisted him, he would of been married to Lucy and living happily ever after, and she.. well she would of been all alone. "Hello princess.." Smithy smiled as he took his daughter from Jos arms. "I know its not my place Smithy.. but Im worried about Stevie". He shook his head "There is nothing I can do Jo". She sighed "Oh there was me thinking you loved her". He sighed "What time have you arranged to take Teegan back?". She smiled "Half six". He nodded "Ok.. I will take her.. but if she slams the door in my face.. thats it Jo.. I cant take her breaking my heart again". Jo nodded "Thank you.. thats all I ask Smithy.. that you try". He smiled "Ok.. but right now I wanna spend some time with my daughter".

He rang her doorbell at half past six and smiled as she pulled the door open. She shook her head "Where is Jo?" she asked. He smiled "Something came up... so I have brought her back". Stevie held her hands out to take her sleeping daughter, he shook his head "I will put her straight into her cot... then she wont wake up". Stevie sighed slightly "I can manage". He glared at her "Stevie I want to put my daughter to bed... you wont let me have her over night any more... please". She nodded slightly "Ok.. make it quick". She walked into the living room as he disapeared into the bedroom. When he appeared in the living room door way he smiled "Not so much as a peep". She nodded "Good bye Smithy". He ignored the glare she was shooting at him as he walked over and rested down on the sofa next to her. "Three days Stevie.. and we would of been getting married". She shook her head "Please go Smithy". He smiled "I havent cancelled any of it Stevie... and I will be there waiting for you... your dress will be delievered tomorrow... and the honeymoon is booked Stevie... all you have to do is turn up and say I do". She shook her head "No we are finished". He smiled "Why.. you wanted a wedding day to remember.. and believe me.. it will be as magical as you wanted... you just have to be there". She glared at him "And forgive you..". He laughed "Is this all about the money Stevie.. I have paid for the wedding.. I owe Jack three grand but I will pay him back.. all that matters is that we are happy... you know I can make you happy". She shook her head "No... its about you taking Teegan to see Lucy and James". He laughed "I didnt". She glared at him "I saw the photo". He nodded "Nate.. he is really struggling on his own.. I took Teegan round to his for a couple of hours... and despite everything I do still love James.. I brought him for the first few weeks of his life and that will never change Stevie.. you and Teegan mean the world to me.. but I dont want to cut James out". She watched as he rose to his feet "Im gunna be waiting in the church on Friday Stevie... all you have to do is put the dress on and show up".

He stood outside the church and smiled to the few people he had still told to come. Nate placed his hand to Smithys shoulder as he passed James to him "You ok little man" Smithy smiled. Nate watched as Smithy nervously cuddled the little boy "She will come Smithy... she loves you". He shook his head "Im not so sure... I dont think she is going to show up.. if she wanted to marry me.. she would of rang and told me".

Stevie sighed as Jo walked into her living room holding Teegan in a beautiful little white dress "You need to start getting ready Stevie". She shook her head "Im not going". Jo rested down next to her "He loves you Stevie... I mean he really loves you... why are you making things so difficult on him". She sighed "I cant trust him". Jo laughed "Has he ever given you a real reason not to... he gave up everything for you.. he loves you... why are you making your life so god damn miserable". Stevie glared at her "So what I just put that dress on and forget everything". Jo nodded "You start again... you, him and Teegan.. you have a chance Stevie... you can be really happy here.. why dont you just grab it with both hands?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. One more chapter to go :-) xxx<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews of the last chapter. I hope you like this one. The final chapter: I may at some point in the future put on an alternative ending but if I do it wont be in the near future. Hope you enjoy it anyways. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twentytwo<span>

Stevie sighed as Jo walked into her living room holding Teegan in a beautiful little white dress "You need to start getting ready Stevie". She shook her head "Im not going". Jo rested down next to her "He loves you Stevie... I mean he really loves you... why are you making things so difficult on him". She sighed "I cant trust him". Jo laughed "Has he ever given you a real reason not to... he gave up everything for you.. he loves you... why are you making your life so god damn miserable". Stevie glared at her "So what I just put that dress on and forget everything". Jo nodded "You start again... you, him and Teegan.. you have a chance Stevie... you can be really happy here.. why dont you just grab it with both hands?".

He had been waiting at the alter about thirty five minutes when the vicar smiled to him "Im sorry... I really dont think we can wait anymore". Smithy nodded slightly "Ok.." he turned to his guests behind him, his friends and family and raised his voice "Im sorry to have wasted everybodys time but I... I dont think Stevie is coming". He watched as the many people spoke between themselves before Callum rose to his feet "Right come on everybody... out". Smithy rested down onto a bench at the front of the church as everyone slowly pilled out, he smiled to Callum and Nate as they stood infront of him "You know... I really thought she would come.. deep down.. I love her and I thought she loved me too". Smithys mum walked up and placed a slight kiss to his cheek "Im sorry Dale... it obviously wasnt ment to be.. at least you still have Teegan". He smiled as she walked down the aisle. "I really love her... how could she not come". Callum shook his head "I dont know mate.. after every thing you two of been through together I cant believe she gave up at the last hurdle". Smithy smiled to the two men, his eyes trained on James "Maybe I made the wrong choice... choose the wrong sister". Nate shook his head "After what Lucy put you through you cant mean that.. you and Stevie are made for each other". He smiled "Maybe you could tell her that". He gestured to the door "Can you give me a minute... I will meet you outside". The two men and James made there way to the church door.

Smithy smiled as the Vicar sat down next to him "Im sorry I wasted your time". "You didnt.. you are in love, I am truely sorry that today didnt work out for you". Smithy smiled "I love her so much.. I would do anything to make her happy.. I dont know how to carry on without her". The man smiled "You will figure things out.. if it is true love it will triumphant all... Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud, it is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs... Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth... It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres". Smithy smiled slightly "I wish I could believe that now" he stood up making his way to the door.

Arriving outside the church, he smiled to Callum "Has everyone else gone?". Callum nodded "You wanna go and get slaughtered?"  
>Smithy shook his head "No.. I just wanna be on my own mate". Callum smiled "Of corse... I will give you a call..." he paused and glanced to the car speeding up to the church. The two men watched as Stevie jumped from the passenger seat and began sprinting towards them, she held her dress up to prevent herself from tripping over it. "Im sorry... Im so sorry.." she cried as she ran into his arms, he kissed the top of her head and smiled "I love you" she nodded "I love you too Smithy". He turned to Jo as she carried Teegan towards them "Bloody Barton Street pulled me over". Smithy smiled "It doesnt matter.. its too late.. everyone has gone". Stevie shook her head "So we cant get married?". He took Teegan into his arms "No not today". She sighed "I cant believe this". Callum smiled as the Vicar came from the curch "Can you marry them?". Smithy shook his head "Everyone has gone Callum". He nodded "I know but you only need two witnessess... me and Jo can do that.. and you always said that Stevie and Teegan are all that mattered to you". He nodded "They are but..". Stevie shook her head "We cant get married today". The vicar walked to them and smiled "It is not the usual way however I can marry you.. it has to be now though". She smiled at Smithy "What do you want to do?". He grinned "I want to marry you".<p>

"I, Stevie Moss, take you, Dale Smith, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and witnesses my pledge to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live" she grinned up at him as she read her vows. It made sense, they made sense. After the vows and the exchanging of rings the two glanced at there witnesses and there baby daughter before back to each other "Its perfect... the whole day... its been perfect Stevie".

At the pub the two smiled round there family, friends and colleagues as they toasted there marrige. "I would like to say on behalf of my new wife and myself... we may not have had the most conventunal relationship and to say we have had our ups and downs is the understatement of the century... but one thing I know for sure is I love this woman with all my heart and I would truely do anything for her". There was a chouros of cheers. Stevie hushed the group and smiled "We will be renewing our wedding vows so that everyone can witness it". He lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips "I love you Stevie Smith" she grinned "I love you too Dale Smith".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for all your reviews. I really hope you have enjoyed reading it. xxxx<strong>


End file.
